


Let Me Drive You Down the Love Street

by kotokoshka



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No WAGs No Kids, Catalonia the independent country, David Beckham's as yet unnamed Miami-based MLS team, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, La Liga still exists as it was after the secession, M/M, Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Swimming Pool Hand Jobs, Swimming Pools, Unresolved Sexual Tension, cressiweek2k17, mentions of past Lionel Messi/David Villa - Freeform, mentions of past Sergio Ramos/Cristiano Ronaldo - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Криштиану не меньше остальных удивлен тому, что они с Лионелем Месси теперь будут играть в одной команде. К таким вызовам он не особо привык, но готов взять штурмом MLS - с новой командой и новым, хоть и необычным, одноклубником.
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo, minor Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos
Kudos: 4





	Let Me Drive You Down the Love Street

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let Me Drive You Down the Love Street](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257481) by [kkslover9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkslover9/pseuds/kkslover9). 



> «Royal Caribbean Stadium Complex» - стадион и база «Майами Вайс« (кстати, команды такой нет, это фантазия автора).
> 
> Во вселенной фика Криштиану после «Реала» перешел не в «Ювентус», а в «Манчестер Юнайтед». Де Хеа таки переехал в Мадрид. Также Каталония отделилась от Испании.
> 
> Алекси Лалас и Тейлор Твеллмэн - американские футболисты бородатых годов.

_28 июля 2021 года  
«Royal Caribbean Stadium Complex»  
Овертаун, Майами, Флорида, США_

В дверях появляется Дэвид Бекхем. Криштиану, которого фотографируют в новой футболке «Майами Вайс», улыбается ему. Он подкидывает мяч коленом, а затем ловит головой, продолжая держать лицо для снимков. После этого планируется пресс-конференция, а затем появление перед болельщиками, которые, по-видимому, уже начали занимать трибуны.

План Дэвида на команду работает.

Поначалу Криштиану был настроен несколько скептически. Идея, что стадион на двадцать пять тысяч мест будет заполнен, казалась фантастической — они же в США, команда новая, без фанатской базы.

— Это же Майами. Все либо из Карибского бассейна, либо из Центральной или Южной Америки. Они любят футбол, — пояснил Дэвид, когда пытался по телефону убедить Криштиану присоединиться к новой команде.  
Криштиану тогда расхохотался, но сейчас почему-то ему не смешно. Каким-то чудным образом это сработало, билетов на презентацию Криштиану Роналду, бывшего игрока «Манчестер Юнайтед» и «Реала», продали даже больше, чем мест на стадионе.

Он больше не лучший футболист, уже какое-то время — иногда эта мысль не дает Криштиану спать по ночам. Воспоминания и мучительная тяжесть неудач, последовавшие за потерей лидерства… но черт, эти люди все еще помнили его. Поэтому, хоть у «Майами Вайс» нет столетней истории, Кришу хочется принести им (и себе) всю ту славу, на которую он только способен.

— У вас были предложения из Турции и Китая, но вы все же решили переехать в Майами? Как вы пришли к такому решению? — спрашивают его на пресс-конференции.

— Я не говорю ни по-турецки, ни по-китайски, — отвечает Криштиану.

В зале раздаются смешки, он посмеивается вместе с журналистами, но, если честно, это шутка лишь отчасти.

— Кака, — продолжает Криштиану, покосившись на сидящего рядом Дэвида. — И Дэвид Бекхем. Я уважаю их обоих, и они играли в MLS. Кака, конечно, хотел бы, чтобы я перешел в «Орландо Сити». — Еще одна волна смешков. — Но он верит в MLS и считает, что эта отличная лига для продолжения карьеры.

— А Дэвид Бекхем?

Именно он предложил Криштиану прекрасную возможность вернуться к славным дням побед.

— Он, как и я, бывший игрок «Манчестер Юнайтед» и «Реала», поэтому я был обязан рассмотреть его предложение. Дэвид помог мне увидеть, что может предложить MLS: отличные команды и болельщики. И я хочу быть частью этого.

Презентация — это то, что отлично подпитывает эго Криштиану. Болельщики вскакивают со своих мест, хлопают, выкрикивают его имя, будто он все еще достоин быть в шорт-листе «Золотого мяча». Криш расплывается в улыбке и машет рукой, как учил его Дэвид… но вдруг понимает, что и правда хочет так делать. Он обменивается рукопожатиями со своим новым тренером Питером Вермесом и его помощниками, чеканит мяч и обещает привести клуб к победам.

К концу дня Криштиану зверски устает, хочет лишь вернуться в отель, где планирует временно обитать, пока не найдет подходящий дом. Руководство клуба ему даже машину уже заказало. 

Но перед тем, как он покидает стадион, к нему наведывается Дэвид.

Криш поднимает глаза от телефона, заметив его в дверях.

— Криштиану, у меня к тебе просьба.

Дэвид так серьезен, что он откладывает телефон в сторону.

— Пока это обсуждается лишь в кулуарах, но мы пытаемся подписать Лионеля Месси.

Вообще-то, это шокирующая новость. Месси во всех интервью говорил, что останется в Барселоне до конца карьеры, но пресса уже успела сплавить его во все возможные страны.

— По-видимому, он посматривает в сторону MLS, тут же играл Вилья. А «Нью-Йорк Сити» следят за ним. Они еще не в курсе, что я собираюсь им землю из-под ног выбить.

— А причем здесь я?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты ему позвонил. Попытайся убедить Лионеля, что «Майами Вайс» — то место, где он должен быть.

Криштиану сбит с толку. Для таких разговоров он не особо хорошо знаком с Месси. Конечно, они разговаривали на мероприятиях и после матчей, и у Криштиану даже есть номер Месси, по какой-то странной причине, которую он никак не может вспомнить. Но это все. Они даже не друзья и все такое. Криштиану пытается объяснить это Дэвиду, но тот никак не хочет понимать. Просит попробовать и уходит.

***

На следующий день Криштиану решает позвонить Месси, чтобы побыстрее покончить с этим. Наверное, разговор выйдет коротким и бесполезным. Даже если не учитывать мнение Дэвида, Криш и сам убежден, что Месси не покусает его за это предложение. В конце концов, он всегда может прислушаться к мнению Давида Вильи, своего настоящего друга.

Он звонит после полудня, в Барселоне как раз вечер. Никогда раньше он не набирал этот номер, но почему-то подспудно уверен, что он настоящий.

— Алло?

Голос определенно принадлежит Месси.

— Привет, Месси. Это Криштиану Роналду.

После короткой паузы Месси отвечает:

— Знаю. Я сохранил твой номер.

Криштиану изо всех сил старается быть оптимистичным, но голос в трубке какой-то кислый.

— Слышал, ты подписал контракт с «Майами Вайс». Мои поздравления, — говорит Месси, но на пресловутые поздравления и намека нет. — Тебе что-то нужно?

Конечно, он понимает, что это не просто дружеский звонок. Криштиану на его месте тоже бы все понял — ему звонит малознакомый парень из команды, которая в нем заинтересована. Все как на ладони.

Он сипло откашливается.

— Дэвид Бекхэм попросил меня с тобой поговорить.

— Оу.

— Да. Он сказал, что ты присматриваешься к MLS.

Повисает тишина. Долгая. На целую минуту.

Криштиану даже думает, что вызов сбросили, но минуты на экране продолжают отсчитываться.

— Я не планирую покидать Барселону.

— Тебе не надо передо мной притворяться, ты в курсе? — неловко напоминает Криштиану.

— Я и не притворяюсь. — Голос Месси звучит напряженно, будто он сдерживает что-то, слезы, крик или желание послать Криштиану на хуй.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Криш. Он не верит, но спорить бесполезно. — Но если бы ты перешел в MLS и в «Майами» в частности, мы были бы неудержимы, так ведь? Защитники не знали бы, что делать. Обосрались бы еще до того, как вышли на поле.

Звук в телефоне тихий, но Кришу кажется, что Месси смеется. Он улыбается и откидывается на спинку кресла. Так-то лучше. По крайней мере, он смог хоть немного повеселить Месси. Наверное, того колбасит от всего этого трансферного безумия. Однако Месси ничего не говорит. Снова воцаряется тишина, слышно лишь дыхание на другом конце линии.

— В общем, это все, что я хотел сказать. Так что… подумай об этом как-нибудь.

Месси по-прежнему молчит, но в конце концов коротко роняет:

— Подумаю.

Криштиану ухмыляется. Он не знает, хороший ли получился результат разговора, но он хотя бы смог заставить Месси пообещать подумать.

Они прощаются, и Криштиану сбрасывает вызов, радуясь, что выполнил обещание, данное Дэвиду.

***

На следующий день Криштиану начинает тренироваться. У команды игра в выходные, но Вермес уже сказал, что он будет смотреть матч с трибун. В команде все немного потрясены его появлением. Так что, размышляет Криштиану, он все еще оказывает на других футболистов сногсшибательный эффект. Он улыбается и старается быть максимально дружелюбным.

В субботу он наблюдает за игрой из ложи на самом верху. Камеры наверняка направлены не только на поле, но и на него. Счет один-ноль, гости — «Монреаль Импакт» — пока проигрывают. Команда определенно играет неплохо, но им не хватает того качества, которое способно помочь переломить ход матча.

Вернувшись в отель, Криштиану смотрит выпуск новостей MLS. Похоже, что обсуждают только две вещи: как Роналду улучшит качество игры «Майами Вайс» и то, что Месси, вероятно, собирается перейти в «Нью-Йорк Сити».

Видимо, план Дэвида на этот раз не сработал. Криштиану снова будет играть в той же лиге, что и Месси, и опять они будут соперниками. Он фыркает. Месси всегда подстегивал его быть лучшим, пока они играли в Ла Лиге. Может, в MLS будет так же.

_9 августа 2021 года  
Дом Криштиану Роналду  
Палм-Айленд, Майами-Бич, Флорида, США_

Криштиану просыпается в десять утра. Грузчики и монтажники закончили поздно, но, по крайней мере, у него теперь есть кровать. Поскольку сегодня тренировка днем, у Криштиану несколько свободных часов. Он принимает душ, чистит зубы и идет завтракать. Новый дом классный. Светлый, много окон. Кришу это нравится, но в спальне он решил держать шторы закрытыми, для уединения.

Сделав овсянку, он меланхолично жует и смотрит в окно кухни. После помывки посуды он возвращается наверх, чтобы разобрать коробки с личными вещами. Но перед этим включает телевизор и сразу попадает на местный канал и не тянется за пультом. Как раз будет в курсе новостей.

Он уже начинает отрывает ленту от коробки, когда из телевизора доносится дурацкий драматический звук. На экране появляется надпись «срочные новости».

Криштиану бросает ленту и смотрит, что же там такого важного.

Появляется ведущая — блондинка (или крашенная блондинка) широко улыбается, поэтому ясно, что новости явно хорошие.

— Только что стало известно, что футбольный клуб «Майами Вайс» подписал нового игрока, и это не кто иной, как Лионель Месси. Омар Льюис сейчас находится у стадиона «Royal Caribbean» и расскажет последние новости.

Изображение переключается на Омара, который стоит у домашнего стадиона «Майами Вайс», но Криштиану не слышит, что он говорит. Черт. Дэвид не сказал, что сделка завершена. А Месси мог бы, по крайней мере, позвонить ему и сообщить новости. Но, если подумать, никто Криштиану ничего не должен. Как всегда бывает с важными событиями, чем меньше людей о них знает, тем лучше.

Показывают запись: автомобиль, который подъезжает к административному зданию клуба, которое находится на территории комплекса. Появляется Месси. Дэвид, Вермес и физиотерапевт, который осматривал Криша, встречают его у входа. Пресса толпится вокруг, делая фотографии и репортажи для своих каналов. Месси пожимает протянутые руки и исчезает за стеклянными дверями.

— Это случилось всего через полторы недели после трансфера суперзвезды мирового футбола и экс-игрока мадридского «Реала» Криштиану Роналду из «Манчестер Юнайтед». Это потрясающее время для болельщиков «Майами Вайс», которые были весьма разочарованы первой половиной дебютного для команды сезона в Высшей лиге.

Криштиану недоверчиво хмурится. Лионель Месси станет его одноклубником.

Он не может сдержать смеха от этой мысли.

_10 августа 2021 года  
«Royal Caribbean Stadium Complex»  
Овертаун, Майами, Флорида, США _

Тренировка похожа на бардак. Вермес пытается направить футболистов в рабочее русло, но все слишком всполошились из-за трансфера Месси. Криштиану не нравится, что игроки так легко отвлекаются от тренировок. Месси, по слухам, должен присоединиться к команде завтра. К концу дня гул стихает, но и тренировка заканчивается.

И именно в этот момент Месси решает почтить своих новых одноклубников своим присутствием и снова всех взбудоражить. Он появляется на поле в простых джинсах, футболке «Givenchy» и кроссовках «Adidas». Парни тут же гурьбой собираются вокруг него, и Месси застенчиво улыбается, будто не привык быть в центре внимания. Все приветствуют его, говорят, как рады будут тренироваться вместе завтра, болтовня не прекращается, пока Вермес не торопит их. Месси смеется и извиняется за то, что отвлек. Все уходят, и Криштиану с Месси остаются на газоне одни.

Месси, глядя на приближающегося к нему Роналду, улыбается.

— Месси, — говорит Криштиану. Они даже пожимают друг другу руки, как делают друзья.

— Мы же теперь играем вместе, так что, мне кажется, ты можешь называть меня Лео.

Криштиану удивлен. Он всегда называл его по фамилии. Но, может, теперь они больше, чем просто соперники.

— Лео, — пробует он, слегка посмеиваясь. — Тогда ты можешь называть меня Криш.

Месси, нет, _Лео_ кивает.

— Тебе, наверное, пора в раздевалку, пока Вернер не разбушевался.

Криштиану драматично закатывает глаза. Он не такой, как другие футболисты, и не впадает в благоговейный шок при виде Лионеля Месси. Они же знакомы сто лет.

Лео смеется, прикрыв рот рукой, и это опять вызывает у Криштиану довольную ухмылку. Лео выглядит так, будто только что сбросил с плеч неподъемный груз — и только Барселона может быть настолько тяжелой. Он рад, что Лео теперь немного счастливее, чем во время того телефонного разговора.

Вместе они идут к раздевалке.

_15 августа 2021 года  
«Мафре Стэдиум»  
Колумбус, Огайо, США_

Криштиану почти весь свой первый матч — команда встречается с «Колумбус Крю», — сидит на скамейке, выходит на газон на семьдесят первой минуте при счете два-ноль в пользу хозяев и забивает на семьдесят пятой. Он надеется, что Лео внимательно наблюдает за игрой, потому что скоро он тоже будет на поле, они сыграются и будут забивать еще больше.

«Майами Вайс» проигрывает, но болельщики кричат так, будто они победили.

_21 августа 2021 года  
«Royal Caribbean Stadium Complex»  
Овертаун, Майами, Флорида, США_

В матче против «Ди Си Юнайтед» Криштиану и Лео оба на скамейке запасных, сидят рядом. Они уже стали чем-то вроде пары. Начали ладить с одноклубниками и завели друзей, но по-прежнему чаще всего общаются друг с другом. Криштиану считает, что это потому, что они очень похожи. Два бывших лучших игрока в мире, бывшие капитаны своих сборных теперь вместе в одном клубе MLS, оба недовольны тем, что полируют лавку, хотя знают, что еще рано.

Когда Криштиану и Лео на шестьдесят второй минуте вместе выходят на поле, счет на табло нулевой. Но, по крайней мере, отыгрываться не нужно, нужно просто забивать. Криштиану чувствует себя уверенно, зная, что Лео позади или рядом, бежит, ловко управляя мячом, словно волшебник. Настоящий, мать его, волшебник. Именно так, потому что его пас Кришу на восьмидесятой минуте — гребаное волшебство. Лео видит, что Криш входит в штрафную, уводит мяч от трех окруживших его защитников и отдает пас ему. Мяч приземляется у ноги Криша словно подарок.

Мяч трепыхается в задней части сетки, и Криштиану указывает на Лео, который бежит к нему, широко улыбаясь.  
Именно так все и должно быть.

Они выигрывают со счетом два-ноль. Криш сделал дубль благодаря ассистам Лео. После свистка они не сразу уходят с поля и благодарят болельщиков.

В подтрибунке Криштиану обнимает Лео за плечи.

— Ты чертовски удивительный, — шепчет он ему в ухо.

Лео посмеивается над его словами. Он покраснел, но Криштиану не может сказать точно, то ли это смущение, то ли результат беготни во время игры.

— Вау. Так странно, я наконец-то могу это сказать. — Криш отпускает его.

Лео довольно долго задумчиво смотрит на него.

— Неужели? Я всегда так говорил о тебе.

Криштиану останавливается как вкопанный. Лео Месси считал его удивительным еще до этого момента? Что за дикость. Он вдруг задумывается, что случилось бы, не позвони он Лео несколько недель назад и не попроси рассмотреть переход в «Майами Вайс». Состоялся ли переход в любом случае, потому что Лео хотел играть с ним?

Лео оборачивается, проходя мимо Криша.

— Ты идешь? — с улыбкой спрашивает он. Криштиану кивает и поспешно догоняет его.

Интересно, что еще Лео Месси думает о нем?

_11 сентября 2021 года  
«Орландо Сити Стэдиум»  
Орландо, Флорида, США_

Стадион будто пропитан электричеством. Выйдя на газон в Орландо, Криштиану понимает, что имел в виду Кака, говоря о крутых болельщиках. Они громкие, отдают всю эмоциональную поддержку команде, которая как йо-йо скакала по таблице MLS последние месяцы. Но на выезде болельщики выкладываются на полную. То, как быстро «Майами Вайс» обзавелся поддержкой, никогда не перестанет удивлять Криштиану. Он смотрит на трибуны, стоя в строю игроков. Пытается высмотреть Кака, хотя странно бы было разглядеть его с такого расстояния. Рикардо позвонил ему и сказал, что будет в ложе, наблюдая за второй за сезон игрой, которую называли Флоридским дерби. У команд не было времени выработать настоящее крепкое соперничество, но, похоже, враждебности между клубами предостаточно — чего только стоят три красные в последней игре. Они тогда проиграли, но теперь все иначе. Теперь у них есть команда мечты MLS: Криштиану Роналду и Лионель Месси.

После минуты молчания в честь жертв терактов 11 сентября в Нью-Йорке в 2001 году Эрнандес разыгрывает мяч. Первый шанс «Майами Вайс» получают уже на первой минуте. Верхний пас от Лео, и Криштиану смотрит с фланга, как Эрнандес перехватывает его. Оборона «Орландо Сити» хаотична, но умудряется неплохо работать. Криштиану много раз получает мяч, но всегда около него крутятся как минимум два защитника. Приходится работать под большим прессом. Это заставляет его выкладываться как можно больше. Он пять раз бьет по воротам за первый тайм, но все удары либо блокированы, либо мимо. У Лео тоже. Красивый мяч улетел в верхний угол, но вратарю повезло дотянуться.

На перерыв они уходят с нулями на табло.

Криштиану недоволен упущенными возможностями. Он слушает, как Вермес говорит им успокоиться и пасовать. В первом тайме было несколько небрежных передач, из-за которых они потеряли много времени. Лео отпивает воды и передает бутылку Кришу. Тот улыбается и тоже делает глоток.

— Не надо так волноваться, — просит Лео. — Мы забьем.

Криштиану и не подозревал, что все его переживания так отражаются на лице.

Команды выходят на второй тайм. Они контролируют мяч, как говорил Вермес, и пытаются спокойно играть низом. Оказывается, это не самая лучшая идея. На пятидесятой минуте Гонсалес, их вратарь, выдает самый худший пас на свете, и после этого мяч трепыхается в сетке. Стадион взрывается аплодисментами. У хозяев поля теперь преимущество. Криштиану качает головой и бежит обратно к центру поля.

Он работает как лошадь. Они забьют. Он чувствует это всем телом, давлением со всех сторон, справа, слева и даже посередине. Криш держит мяч. Защитник останавливается перед ним, выжидая. Криш делает движение, намекая, что собирается пасовать, но вместо этого отдает мяч Лео за пределы штрафной. Лео уходит от защитника, мчащегося к нему, и с силой бьет в правый верхний угол. У вратаря нет никаких шансов.

Болельщики сходят с ума, а игроки несутся к Лео, ведь он только что забил в местном Эль Класико.

Криштиану смеется, когда Лео прыгает к нему в объятия.

Они выигрывают со счетом три-один. Лео делает хет-трик благодаря двум ассистам Криштиану и своим усилиям — он обводит двух защитников и провозит вратаря животом по газону.

Они просто рвут «Орландо Сити».

Вернувшись в гостевую раздевалку, команда поет и прыгает. Криштиану присоединяется ко всеобщему веселью, глядя на улыбающегося Лео, который уходит в душ. Все они теперь — на вершине мира и восхищаются мастерством Лионеля Месси. Лео качает головой и пытается похвалить остальных.

— Все вы играли круто! — надрывается он, но никто не слышит.

После матча к Криштиану приходит Кака. Он здоровается со всеми и поздравляет с победой. Криштиану крепко обнимает старого друга. Жаль, что у них не получается видеться часто.

— Рад тебя видеть, Криш, — говорит Кака, когда они выходят в коридор, где потише.

— И я рад, — улыбается Криштиану, глядя на друга, который оброс и обзавелся морщинками возле глаз.

— Ты выглядишь счастливым. Я так понимаю, MLS тебе подходит?

Криштиану смеется, все еще находясь в эйфории от победы.

— Все не так уж плохо. Я играю с Лео, так что все хорошо.

Кака улыбается.

— Я помню время, когда ты разочаровывался даже после побед, когда сам не забивал.

Криштиану чувствует, что начинает глупо краснеть.

— Наверное, я просто стал старше. Кроме того, Лео сделал хет-трик, я не могу не радоваться за него. — За последние полтора месяца потребность в личной славе, кажется, ослабла, и Криш думает, что это все влияние Лео.

— Рад слышать, что вы двое так быстро стали хорошими друзьями.

— Да. Я тоже, — с ухмылкой говорит Криштиану. Он никогда не думал, что в какой-то момент свой жизни станет хорошим другом Лионеля Месси, но он рад, что они так хорошо ладят на поле и вне его.

— Ну, не буду мешать тебе праздновать. — Кака еще раз обнимает его, после чего уходит, дав Криштиану возможность вернуться в раздевалку.

Все дорогу до дома команда поет имя Лео.

В комплекс они возвращаются поздно, но никто не выглядит усталым, когда они разъезжаются по домам.

— Эй, Криш, — зовет его Лео. — Может, увидимся завтра?

У них завтра выходной. На самом деле Криш понятия не имел, чем будет заниматься после фотосессии для «Nike», которая назначена на утро, и встреча с Лео кажется неплохой идеей.

— Конечно.

Лео сияет, услышав его ответ.

_12 сентября 2021 года  
Дом Лионеля Месси  
Корал Гейблс, Флорида, США_

Дом Лео огромный, но элегантный, спрятан в шикарном районе Корал Гейблс. Он — полная противоположность современному жилищу Криштиану. Дом Лео пропитан французским неоклассицизмом, смешанным с испанским колоритом. Это немного необычно, потому что Криш считал Месси довольно консервативным.

— Криш, — говорит Лео, открывая дверь. Он явно рад появлению гостя.

Он устраивает Криштиану грандиозную экскурсию по дому, который кажется немного пустым. Есть все необходимое — мебель в гостиной и в столовой, кровать, но всему не хватает индивидуальности. Два бассейна, один снаружи, а другой, с подогревом, в доме — Криштиану слышал, что в Майами бывает довольно холодно. Тот бассейн, что снаружи, огромного размера, с видом на море. Весьма живописно.

Они возвращаются в комнату, где на стене висит монструозно огромный 110-дюймовый телевизор с аппаратурой вокруг. Лео приносит закуски и матэ. Это не самый любимый напиток Криштиану, но он не отказывается.

Они включают телевизор на воскресных новостях MLS, но толком и не смотрят на экран, потому что поглощены разговором.

— Как там Жерар? — спрашивает Криштиану.

Лео поднимает бровь.

— Жери? Я вроде не слышал, что с ним что-то не так. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— На прошлой неделе он мне в вотсапп прислал видео, где рыба сосет парню член. Поэтому я и спрашиваю, он там в норме или дохнет от тоски?

Лео хохочет, Криштиану тоже не может удержаться от улыбки. Ему нравится заставлять Лео смеяться, особенно так сильно, он даже неловко упирается рукой Кришу в колено, пытаясь успокоиться.

— Я это помню. Там еще было написано: _«как все прошло?»_.

— Никогда больше не буду есть рыбу, — говорят они одновременно. Повисает пауза, пока они оба пытаются быть серьезными, но она быстро сменяется безудержным хохотом.

В конце концов они выдыхаются и прижимаются друг к другу, тяжело дыша.

— Я правда рад, что мы смогли стать друзьями, — говорит Лео, наконец отдышавшись. Он отстраняется от Криша — умудрился положить голову ему на плечо, — и улыбается. Так искренне, будто с любовью.

Криштиану кивает и ерошит ему волосы.

Они решают посмотреть фильм. Криш оставляет выбор за Лео, но вовсе не ожидает, что тот выберет из всей коллекции «Книгу жизни».

Заметив его взгляд, Лео смущается.

— Я… это правда милый фильм.

— Я ничего не сказал, — смеется Криш, жестом прося Лео вставить диск в плеер.

Фильм начинается. Примерно через полчаса Криштиану косится на Лео и видит, что тот уснул, свернувшись калачиком на краю дивана. Покачав головой, он возвращается к просмотру. Лео явно устал, и почему-то будить его не хочется.

Фильм заканчивается, и Криш тоже находит его довольно милым. Этот выбор показал, какой романтичный Лео в душе.

Кстати, о Лео. Он еще спит. Криш смотрит на часы в телефоне — половина одиннадцатого. Надо идти. Он чувствует укол сожаления, понимая, что Лео нужно разбудить. Криш опускается на колени у дивана, зовет его, но Лео даже не шевелится. Приходится легонько потрясти его за плечо.

Слабо простонав, Лео открывает глаза, моргает, прогоняя дрему.

— Криш?

Криштиану улыбается уголком рта.

— Извини, что разбудил, но мне пора, закрой за мной.

— Не уходи… — сонным голосом шепчет Лео.

— Уже поздно.

Лео хватает Криштиану за рукав и слабо дергает. Он такой заспанный и чертовски милый, думает Криш. Кто бы мог подумать, что ему будет позволено увидеть эту его сторону?

— Ты можешь остаться, — предлагает Лео, все еще цепляясь за его футболку.

— Я бы с удовольствием. Но у меня сменной одежды нет, а завтра утром тренировка.

Лео пристально глядит на него, будто его слова требуют тщательного обдумывания. Криштиану прослеживает взглядом, как он бессознательно облизывает губы.

— Ладно. — Лео медленно сползает с дивана.

Криштиану идет за ним к дверям. Они обнимаются на прощание. Лео держится за него так, будто не хочет отпускать, но отстраниться все равно приходится.

Не чувствует ли Лео себя одиноким в таком большом доме, раз просит остаться?..

— Увидимся завтра. — Криштиану машет напоследок и идет к своей машине.

_24 октября 2021 года  
«Джилетт Стэдиум»  
Фоксборо, Массачусетс, США_

Последняя игра сезона — выезд к «Нью-Инглэнд Революшн». «Майами Вайс» уже точно не выйдут в плей-офф, независимо от счета, но они все еще готовы замордовать на газоне хозяев поля.

Гости атакуют, пасуют мяч, удерживая его у себя. Соперники почти всем составом собрались на половине поля хозяев. Голов нет. «Нью-Инглэнд» делает одну или две успешные атаки, но результата нет. Лео и Криштиану, кажется, перепробовали все. Они проходят по флангам, стараются прорезать середину. Их товарищи по команде открываются в самых лучших точках. Эрнандес пытается обыграть вратаря один на один, но мяч улетает на трибуны за ворота.

В перерыве бодрая речь Вермеса вселяет в них уверенность, он лишь просит продолжать в том же духе. Криштиану меняют на шестьдесят пятой минуте. Лео протягивает ему руку, когда Криш направляется к бровке — этот жест означает «хорошая работа». За остальной игрой он наблюдает со скамейки запасных.

Идет вторая минута из трех добавленных. Кажется, что все уже смирились, что матч закончится ничьей. Все, кроме Лео. В один момент он перехватывает мяч у зазевавшегося защитника и бросается вперед к воротам. Полузащитники спешат за ним, защита тоже, поэтому Лео ускоряется и бьет с двадцати метров. Вратарь ничего не успевает сделать, лишь смотрит, как мяч влетает в сетку.

Вся скамейка «Майами Вайс» вскакивает, Криштиану тоже. Игроки несутся на поле обнимать Лео. Наконец отстранившись, он подбегает к Криштиану, который с готовностью распахивает объятия.

_27 октября 2021 года  
Дом Криштиану Роналду  
Палм-Айленд, Майами-Бич, Флорида, США_

Плей-офф начинается сегодня, но футбольные эксперты по-прежнему одержимы совместной работой Криштиану Роналду и Лионеля Месси. В утренних спортивных новостях показывают краткий обзор команд, но затем опять переходят к Кришу и Лео. Хайлайты голов, забитых ими, вместе с празднованиями мелькают столько раз, что изображение Лео, обхватившего Криша ногами за талию, наверняка останется выжженным в его мозгу. На экране снова появляется студия, где сидят женщина, говорящая с британским акцентом, Алекси Лалас и Тейлор Твеллмэн.

— На ваш взгляд, Алекси, Тейлор — Лионалдо — это лучшее, что когда-либо случалось с MLS? — Каким-то диким образом ведущая произносит «Лионалдо», которым называют их взаимодействие на поле, без смешка.

— Не знаю, Алекс. Я был довольно хорош для MLS, — говорит Лалас. Это вызывает смех у Алекс и Твеллмэна. — Но вы правы. У MLS были суперзвезды — Дэвид Бекхэм, Давид Вилья, Кака, но уровень, на котором играют этим двое… это что-то запредельное. Представьте, что вы молодой защитник, нет, даже ветеран MLS. Вы захотите работать еще усерднее, чтобы попытаться победить этих парней. Тот факт, что они играют здесь, привлечет больше талантливых игроков, людей, которые захотят играть в нашей лиге. Я думаю, что это улучшит футбол в MLS.

— Тейлор?

— О, конечно, Алекс. Алекси говорит о таланте, но я хочу коснуться темы эффекта, который Месси и Роналду оказали на рост популярности MLS. Трибуны заполнены. Билеты распродаются, потому что все хотят видеть, как они играют вместе. Люди в Европе, Азии и Австралии смотрят матчи. Я имею в виду, что последние лет десять-одиннадцать многие думали о том, как эти двое будут играть вместе. Смогут ли Месси и Роналду по-настоящему объединиться? Может, их таланты станут проблемой? Да и поладят ли они вообще? И теперь, когда это наконец случилось — это по-настоящему захватывающее зрелище.

— И они, конечно, нашли общий язык, — говорит Алекс. — В недавнем интервью «Sports Illustrated» Месси признался, что Роналду стал его лучшим другом. Давайте посмотрим.

На экране появляется лицо Лео крупным планом. Он выглядит сосредоточенным, потому что интервью на английском языке.

— На данный момент отношения между вами и Криштиану Роналду складываются успешно. Некоторые считали, что вы не сможете найти общий язык, но вы доказали, что они ошибались, — говорит за кадром журналист.

Лео улыбается — улыбка наполнена нежностью, в которую Криштиану не может поверить. Лео отвечает медленно, потому что английский все еще дается ему с трудом.

— А, да. Мы с Криштиану хорошие друзья теперь, когда играем за одну команду. Он… э-э-э… поддерживает меня? Да. Он хорошо поддерживает меня как на поле, так и вне его. Я думаю, что он стал мне лучшим другом в команде. Он мне правда нравится.

На экран возвращается студия.

— Он говорит, что Роналду иногда остается у него дома, чтобы посмотреть фильмы и выпить матэ. Время, проведенное вместе, помогает им быть более эффективными на поле, — говорит Алекс.

Лалас и Твеллмэн смеются.

— Кто же знал, что совместные ночевки — это и есть секрет взаимодействия на поле.

— Да, здесь я ошибся, — говорит Твеллмэн.

Криштиану выключает телевизор. Он не может себе представить, как Лео умудрился произнести все это с невозмутимым выражением лица, ведь сам он покраснел до корней волос.

Около часа дня ему звонит Лео и приглашает посмотреть вместе первый матч плей-офф.

— Ты не против, если я приглашу остальных? — спрашивает Лео после того, как Криштиану соглашается.

Странный вопрос. Дом Лео — это дом Лео, он может приглашать кого захочет. Криш никогда еще не проводил время вместе с Лео и другими парнями из команды, но все бывает в первый раз. К тому же, сплочение команды — штука хорошая, даже если для «Майами Вайс» сезон уже закончился.

_27 октября 2021  
Дом Лионеля Месси  
Корал Гейблс, Флорида, США_

Игра начинается в половине седьмого, поэтому Криш приезжает в шестом часу. На огромной подъездной дорожке уже стоит одна машина, рядом с машиной Лео.

Лео открывает дверь — на нем смешной фартук. Увидев Криша, он обнимает его.

— Оу. Я просто готовил кое-что, — поясняет Лео, когда замечает, что Криштиану пристально смотрит на его наряд. — Куриные крылышки и луковые кольца — это ведь так по-американски, правда?

— Куриные крылышки? Ты их сам приготовил?

Лео умеет готовить, но только чтобы не умереть с голоду, но ничего столь сложного никогда не делал.

Лео возмущенно фыркает и толкает Криша в плечо.

— Не парься. Я уже готовые купил, просто разогрел. Тайлер и Джейсон уже смотрят предматчевый обзор.

Лео возвращается на кухню, и Криш идет за ним. Наблюдая за тем, как он кладет крылышки на противни, которые нужно поставить в духовку, Криштиану вспоминает про утренние новости.

— Сегодня с утра на ESPN был специальный выпуск про нас, — говорит он, утаскивая морковку из тарелки.

— Да? — Лео даже не отрывается от процесса.

— Да. Показали твое интервью «Sports Illustrated» на прошлой неделе, где ты говорил про меня.

Лео оглядывается, услышав про интервью. Он выглядит смущенным.

— Неужели?

— Я тебе правда нравлюсь, да?

Дразнящие слова Криштиану вызывают именно ту реакцию, на которую он рассчитывал. У Лео краснеют уши.

— Не волнуйся. Ты мне тоже правда нравишься.

Лео оборачивается и даже не может скрыть своего удивления. Затем он улыбается во все тридцать два и снова отворачивается к столу.

Остальные игроки приезжают к половине шестого. Трель звонка не прекращается добрых полчаса. Лео играет роль радушного хозяина, поэтому Криштиану достает крылья из духовки, перекладывает их в миски и приносит в комнату.

Их набирается человек двадцать. Не вся команда, но почти, так что сбор можно считать командным. Они устраиваются перед телевизором, кто-то на диване, кто-то на полу. Лео оставили место на одном из диванов, и Криштиану втискивается рядом с ним. Места мало, они сидят вплотную, но Лео, кажется, не возражает.

— Вы видели спецвыпуск утром? — спрашивает Джон.

— Про Лионалдо? — кричит кто-то с другого конца комнаты.

— Да. Лео, почему я не могу быть твоим лучшим другом и устраивать с тобой ночевки? — смешно скулит Джон, делая щенячьи глазки.

— Наверное потому, что передачи Криштиану доходят до него, а не до игроков команды противника, — говорит Виктор.

Все смеются, включая Лео. Джон делает вид, что оскорблен, но потом тоже фыркает от смеха.

Стартует матч между «Филадельфия Юнион» и «Нью-Йорк Сити». Игра оказывается довольно увлекательной. Команды идут в атаку с самого начала, у обеих хорошие шансы на победу. В итоге голов за игру набирается аж семь. Некоторые весьма небрежные, но «Нью-Йорк» забивает один красивый мяч с тридцати метров, комната аж вздрагивает от криков.

Крылышки, приготовленные Лео, нарасхват. В перерыве парни требуют еще.

— Хорошо, что ты не попытался приготовить их сам, — шепчет ему Криштиану во время второго тайма.

Лео показывает ему язык, а Криш гнусно хихикает.

После игры команда медленно расползается по домам, пока не остается один Криштиану. Сплочение команды прошло успешно. Криш поздравляет Лео с этим весомым достижением и помогает убрать дом.

— Мне пора, — напоминает он, когда они заканчивают мыть посуду.

Лео вытирает мокрые руки кухонным полотенцем.

— Может, останешься на ночь?

Не так давно Криштиану оставил в доме Лео сменную одежду и даже зубную щетку в ванной возле гостевой спальни, где обычно спал. Так что препятствий не было.

— Если ты хочешь.

Лео не скрывает улыбки.

— Я всегда хочу.

Криштиану глубоко вздыхает. Он не уверен, что Лео точно понял, что только что сказал.

_24 ноября 2021 года  
Дом Лионеля Месси  
Корал Гейблс, Флорида, США_

Криштиану поднимает айфон, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы они с Лео были в середине кадра.

Лео застенчиво смотрит в камеру. Свободной рукой Криш щипает его за щеку.

— Да ладно тебе! Улыбнись!

Это будет их первая фотография в инстаграм. Странно, что им потребовалось на это так много времени. Но сейчас, когда они отдыхают в бассейне под палящим солнцем, кажется, что момент идеальный.

Криш подтягивает к себе Лео, чтобы они оказались рядом.

— Ты готов? Не забудь улыбнуться.

Он нажимает на кнопку, раздается щелчок.

На фотографии Лео улыбается, но все еще выглядит немного напряженным. Этот снимок лучше, чем предыдущие пять. Криштиану откидывается на спинку стула и открывает инстаграм. Фильтры не нужны. Они и так хорошо смотрятся.

 _«В такую погоду круто проводить время с другом»_ , — пишет он. Затем устанавливает ползунки кросс-постинга в фейсбук и твиттер и наконец публикует фотографию.

— Ты выложил ее?

Криштиану кивает и показывает Лео пост в ленте.

— Это наша первая совместная фотография в инстаграм.

Лео с улыбкой кивает.

— Ты так говоришь, будто их будет больше.

— Конечно же! — Криштиану откладывает телефон на столик и встает. Пора окунуться. Он тянет руку к Лео, но тот отмахивается.

— Иди.

Криштиану пожимает плечами.

— Как хочешь.

Он ныряет в глубокий бассейн и пару раз переплывает его. Плавание — одна из его любимых тренировок, особенно здорово в жаркие дни, как сегодня. Криштиану надеется, что солнцезащитный крем Лео водостойкий, иначе завтра будет пиздец.

Когда ему надоедает плавать, он снова возвращается к Лео, который греется на солнце, прикрыв глаза. Кажется, что он спит.

Лео поворачивается и смотрит на Криша. В его взгляде мелькает какая-то странная неопределенность.

— Я еду в Барселону на Эль Класико. Ты не хочешь со мной? Жери вернулся в Барселону на лечение, в аренде заработал травму. Это он меня позвал.

— Ты хочешь поехать?

Лео на мгновение замолкает. Криш знает, что Барселона в его сердце до конца, но это сильное чувство всегда сопровождается отголосками боли.

— Если честно, я боюсь, — говорит он так тихо, что Криштиану едва слышит. Он сворачивается на лежаке в позе эмбриона.

— Боюсь, что они меня ненавидят. Ну, за то, что я уехал.

— Никто не хочет полировать скамейку. Я уверен, что тебя никто не ненавидит.

Лео вздыхает почти удовлетворенно.

— Я знал, что ты поймешь. Мы похожи, да?

Криштиану хочется сказать «нет». Барселона не отвернулась от Лео, когда он перестал забивать. И его последняя замена на «Камп Ноу» сопровождалась овациями.

И вместо отказа он говорит:

— Наверное.

— Поедешь со мной? — это звучит как мольба.

Криштиану задается вопросом, изменит ли его согласие их отношения, если это возможно. Станут ли они ближе, будет ли Лео делиться с ним своими страхами и проблемами? Криштиану качает головой. Он не хочет ехать смотреть Класико. Конечно, есть мадридисты, которые помнят, что он сделал для клуба, но есть и кулес, которым он сделал мало хорошего, но больше Криш Ла Лиге не принадлежит.

Лео выглядит немного расстроенным, но умудряется улыбнуться.

— Я понимаю. Мне жаль, что они в итоге обошлись с тобой как с дерьмом.

Криштиану смеется и укладывается на спину, подставляя лицо солнцу.

_5 декабря 2021  
Дом Криштиану Роналду  
Палм-Айленд, Майами-Бич, Флорида, США_

Криштиану включает телевизор в шесть сорок пять, за пятнадцать минут до старта Эль Класико. Эксперты обсуждают, что зрителям ждать от матча. Криштиану коротает время. Показывают Лео на трибунах. Рядом с ним — Жерар, шепчет ему что-то на ухо, и Лео смеется.

Криштиану увидел все, что хотел, поэтому он переключает канал и смотрит, как «Саутгемптон» принимает на своем поле «Лидс Юнайтед».

Лео звонит по фейстайму примерно в полдень. Он едва дышит от смеха. «Барселона» выиграла, насколько знает Криштиану.

— Криш, приезжай в Барселону! Жери устраивает домашнюю вечеринку через пару дней, сказал, что я должен пригласить тебя. — Голос Лео звучит немного невнятно, его лицо пылает. Он вроде бы в ванной. Это все, что Криштиану видно. Кажется, он дома у Жерара.

— Лео, ты что, пьян?

На мгновение воцаряется тишина, и Лео слегка морщится.

— Выпил немного.

Для Криштиану это вовсе не похоже на немного.

Он хмурится.

— Не отвлекай меня, Криш. Я говорил про вечеринку. Приезжай, пожалуйста. Мне будет одиноко без тебя.

Снова тот же умоляющий тон и теперь еще и умоляющий взгляд. Криштиану считает, что Лео врет — наверняка на вечеринке будет куча его знакомых, а Криштиану не будет знать никого.

Сдаваться не хочется, но он сдается.

— Ладно.

Лицо Лео озаряет улыбка. И согласие поехать в Каталонию в такой короткий срок, кажется, стоит того.

_8 декабря 2021 год  
Дом Жерара Пике  
Барселона, Каталония_

Криштиану почти жалеет, что приехал в Барселону только на время вечеринки. «Почти», потому что Лео улыбается и обнимает его так, будто очень скучал.  
Как он и думал, на вечеринке игроки Барселоны (в основном, бывшие) и каталонской сборной. Криштиану действительно мало с кем знаком. Единственное знакомое лицо — Серхио Рамос. И они не общались с того момента, как Криш уехал из Мадрида.

Серхио обнимает его и целует в щеку.

— Рад тебя видеть, Криш. Я слышал, что в MLS у вас с Месси все хорошо.

— Наверное, так и есть. Да, — говорит Криштиану, неловко пожимая плечами.

Серхио смеется и кладет руку ему на плечо.

— Когда это ты успел стать таким скромным?

— Заткнись ты! — Криш демонстративно закатывает глаза.

Он зарабатывает еще один издевательский смешок от своего бывшего одноклубника, но его внимание не задерживается на Криштиану слишком долго. Рамос прищуривается и выглядит как хищник, почуявший добычу.

— Надо поздороваться с хозяином дома. Я тебя потом найду.

Криштиану провожает Серхио взглядом — тот идет к Жерару, разговаривающему с Виктором Вальдесом.

Надо найти Лео, ведь он — единственная причина, почему Криш оказался здесь.

Месси в гостиной, по бокам от него сидят Хави и Карлес Пуйоль. Они разговаривают, но из-за музыки слов не слышно. Все, что он видит — это как Хави нежно взъерошивает волосы Лео, который смеется. Он выглядит счастливым. Криштиану резко разворачивается, уходит в заднюю часть дома, а оттуда — в сад.

Ночной воздух прохладный, и Криштиану рад, что не снял куртку. Снаружи никого нет. Темно, но хватает света из окон дома.

Он садится на ступеньки, сбегающие вниз, к траве. Из дома доносится приглушенная музыка, так что у Криштиану есть немного времени расслабиться и подумать.

Не надо было уступать Лео, понятно было, что ему и так будет здесь комфортно, без него. Криштиану смотрит на затянутое тучами ночное небо с просвечивающей луной. Ему вдруг хочется занять себя чем-нибудь, вроде курения. Но он может лишь сидеть и думать о том, что не нужно было приезжать.

Музыка становится громче, когда открывается дверь. Он даже не оборачивается. Видимо, кто-то вышел покурить — плохая привычка.

— Криш. — Это Лео. Он садится на ступеньки рядом. — Я тебя везде ищу.

Криштиану смотрит на него — Лео выглядит довольным.

— Я тебя тоже искал. А когда нашел, увидел, что ты занят.

Лео вопросительно склоняет голову к плечу.

— Ты был с Хави и Пуйолем. Я не хотел мешать.

— Надо было подойти. Хави и Пуйи были бы рады.

Криштиану безразлично пожимает плечами.

— И все же ты выглядел счастливым. Я не хотел мешать.

Лео тихо хмыкает и придвигается ближе, они сидят совсем близко.

— Твое присутствие не разрушило бы моего счастья.

— Потому что я тебе правда нравлюсь? — шутливо говорит Криштиану. Лео усмехается и укладывается головой ему на плечо.

— Именно.

— Не пьешь сегодня? — замечает Криш, изо всех сил стараясь не шевелиться, чтобы не помешать Лео.

— Ну, в прошлый раз ты был каким-то расстроенным, так что… я пил все, что предлагал Жери.

— Не надо было этого делать.

— И, кроме того, ты заслужил трезвого собеседника. Спасибо, что приехал. Я знаю, ты думаешь, что мне было бы хорошо и одному, но это лишь потому, что у меня есть твоя поддержка. Все они… ждали, что я останусь. Неважно, ушли они, как Хави или играли до конца в Барселоне, как Пуий… они звонили мне и говорили, что я все еще нужен Барселоне.

— Тогда почему ты ушел?

Лео мрачно фыркает.

— Все думали, что я всегда ставлю команду выше себя, но я не такой скромный, как все думают. Если меня в планах Барсы больше не было, то я хотел быть там, где буду. Ты ведь понимаешь, да?

— Да, да, — честно отвечает Криштиану. Может быть, ему тоже стоило быть более откровенным, но они правда оба жаждали этого чувства незаменимости.

Лео отстраняется, и потеря контакта ощущается очень остро. Тяжесть его головы только начала становиться привычной.

— Эй, Криш, ты не знаешь, что происходит между Жери и Серхио Рамосом?

— Жераром и Серхио?

— Просто… мне показалось, что Жери как-то напрягся, когда я прервал их разговор.

— Я ничего об этом не знаю, но я не исключаю, что у Серхио на него виды. Тебя это беспокоит?

Лео отрицательно качает головой.

— Я просто удивлен, что он мне ничего не сказал.

— Наверное, потому, что Серхио — мадридист.

— Это ведь неважно. Если он правда ему нравится.

Криштиану смеется и взъерошивает Лео волосы.

— Какой ты наивный. Не волнуйся, эта твоя сторона весьма милая.

— Я не наивный, — говорит Лео, отмахиваясь от него. — Любовь не заботят такие вещи, как футбол, понимаешь?

— Значит, любовь побеждает все? Это ты из личного опыта так решил?

Лео болезненно морщится и отводит взгляд.

Криштиану чертыхается про себя. Он лишь хотел подколоть Лео, ему и в голову не могло прийти, что у него разбито сердце.

— Мне жаль. Не хотел тревожить старые раны.

— Все нормально.

Но Криштиану видит, что ничего нормального нет, потому что Лео совсем отстраняется от него.

— Ты… не хочешь поговорить об этом?

Лео мотает головой, даже не оборачиваясь.

— Может, в другой раз.

Какое-то время они сидят молча. Лео уставился куда-то вдаль, размышляя о чем-то. Как кто-то мог разбить ему сердце?

Криштиану решается использовать свой шанс и кладет руку ему на колено, пытаясь успокоить и таким образом снова извиниться. Через секунду Лео расслабляется и снова укладывается головой ему на плечо.

Криштиану моргает, понимая, что устал. Джетлаг наконец забирает его в свои сети. Он пытается посмотреть на часы, но не разбирает цифр. В Барселоне без десяти двенадцать. Он здесь уже три часа.

— Уже поздно, я вымотался после самолета. Мне нужно идти, — негромко говорит Криштиану, но даже не пытается пошевелиться.

Лео поднимает голову.

— Останься. Можешь одолжить что-нибудь из одежды у Жери, я думаю, у него и зубная щетка найдется.

Он сразу говорит о двух проблемах, которые собирается упомянуть Криштиану.

Криштиану улыбается. Лео знает его даже лучше, чем он думал.

— Я уверен, тут сегодня будет полно пьяных гостей, которые будут не в состоянии пойти домой. Не хочу занимать место.

— Об этом не беспокойся. Ты можешь спать со мной. Кровать большая.

Криштиану точно не в восторге от идеи надевать вещи Пике, но… на это почему-то соглашается. Это гораздо проще, чем вызвать такси и ехать обратно в отель.

Лео встает и протягивает ему руку, Криштиану принимает ее и тоже поднимается.

— Ты ведь устал? Пойдем-ка спать.

По пути наверх они находят Жерара. Он весь красный и какой-то встрепанный. Лео и Криштиану одновременно заглядывают вниз на подножие лестницы, где только что встретили спускающегося Серхио — более спокойного внешне — а затем опять смотрят друг на друга.

Да, тут определенно что-то происходило.

— Эм, Криштиану останется на ночь? Ничего? Он будет спать со мной, так что никаких проблем.

Жерар кивает.

— Да. Хорошо. — Затем он с извиняющимся видом протискивается мимо них и спускается по лестнице.

— А почему он мне ничего не сказал? — вдруг говорит Лео, когда они оказываются за дверью комнаты.

— Может, не все так серьезно, как ты думаешь.

Криштиану оглядывает комнату. Кровать большая, как и думал Лео. Они оба поместятся с комфортом. Мебель вся из темного дерева, даже ковер коричневый.

Кажется, Лео серьезно обдумывает его слова.

— Ты так считаешь?

— Ну, я точно знаю, что у Серхио проблем с этим нет.

Лео выглядит так, будто хочет спросить, что имеет в виду Криштиану, но молчит. Криштиану тоже, хотя понимает, что он может сам догадаться, о чем речь. У Лео наверняка бывали разовые связи и случайные увлечения, но это они еще не обсуждали, и Криштиану не думает, что сейчас хороший момент.

— Ничего, если я в белье буду спать? — спрашивает он.

Лео уже начал переодеваться в самую отвратительную сине-гранатовую пижаму, что Криштиану только доводилось видеть. Она не только уродливая, но еще и огромная.

— Это Жери, — говорит Лео, теребя длинные рукава. — Я свою забыл, и он подумал, что это напомнит мне об «истинной преданности», как он выразился.

Криштиану качает головой.

— Истинная преданность или нет, это не меняет факта, что пижама на редкость страшная.

Лео разражается смехом, держится за живот и не может остановиться. Криштиану тоже хихикает, пока раздевается, оставаясь в боксерах. Воздух комнаты холодит кожу, поэтому он быстро забирается под одеяло. 

Отсмеявшись, Лео присоединяется к нему.

Они лежат лицом друг к другу. Это что-то новое — спать в одной постели. Криштиану думает, что бы сказали об этом журналисты.

— Я уже говорил, что спасибо, что приехал. Мне с тобой всегда веселее, — тихо говорит Лео.

— Всегда пожалуйста.

Лео засыпает первым. Он не выглядел усталым, но, по-видимому, внешность обманчива. В комнате темно, так что Криштиану не видит его лица, но представляет, каким мирным он выглядит, когда закрывает глаза. Лео всегда во сне кажется спокойным.

Интересно, снятся ли ему когда-нибудь кошмары?

Впрочем, и сам Криштиану быстро начинает клевать носом.

_15 декабря 2021 года  
Дом Лионеля Месси  
Корал Гейблс, Флорида, США_

Лео занят готовкой, а Криштиану слоняется без дела по кухне, попивая воду. Он стал готовить лучше, определенно, практика дала свои плоды.

— Ты бы помог мне. Практика пойдет тебе на пользу. Ты все время надо мной смеешься, но мы оба знаем, что ты ни хрена не умеешь готовить. Я хотя бы себя прокормить могу.

Криштиану качает головой.

— Не знаю, как ты, Лео, но я не планирую оказаться в ситуации, когда придется готовить самому.

— Тогда приготовь что-нибудь для меня, — неожиданно предлагает Лео.

Криштиану потирает подбородок, размышляя.

— Как насчет… «не-а»?

Лео брызгает в его сторону водой.

— Какая же ты все-таки задница!

Криштиану ухмыляется.

— Задница, которая тебе правда нравится, да?

Лео хмурится, глядя на него.

— Ты не можешь просто забыть про это?

— О, определенно нет! — Криштиану лезет в корзину с фруктами, достает яблоко и откусывает кусок. Немного сока стекает по подбородку, и он вытирается тыльной стороной ладони.

Повисает тишина, слышно только как Лео режет морковь на деревянной разделочной доске. Закончив, он кладет морковь в кастрюлю, закрывает ее крышкой и вытирает руки о фартук.

— Нам последить надо или можно уйти?

Лео не отвечает. Только нервно смотрит на Криштиану.

— Лео? Ты чего?

Он крепко сжимает край фартука.

— Это был Давид Вилья.

— А? — Кришиану совсем запутался. — Что Давид Вилья?

— В доме Жери. Ты спросил, правда ли, что любовь всегда побеждает. Я был влюблен в Давида, но оказалось, что это не так.

Все, что может делать Криштиану — это смотреть на Лео, который внимательно изучает пол. Сказать нечего. «Мне жаль» будет звучать глупо. Непонятно, почему Лео это сказал, но спросить он тоже не может — прозвучит грубо.

— Я просто подумал, что ты должен знать. То есть… ты же как бы косвенно, но рассказал мне о Серхио Рамосе.

Так это была своего рода взаимность?

— Ну, я не был влюблен в Серхио, так что это не совсем одно и то же.

Лео пожимает плечами.

— Ты делился всякими личными подробностями. Хоть и прошло всего несколько месяцев, я чувствую, что могу рассказать тебе. И ты поймешь.

— Спасибо, что рассказал.

Лео разжимает кулаки, отпуская несчастный фартук. Он улыбается Кришу, и тот невольно улыбается в ответ. 

Подумать только — Лео так ему доверяет. Поразительно.

— О, и я узнал про Жери и Серхио, — говорит Лео, меняя тему.

— Что именно?

— По-видимому, это то стихало, то снова продолжалось много лет, в основном, во время игр сборных. Когда Каталония отделилась, прекратилось совсем. Но Жери сказал, что Серхио пригласил его на свидание летом, и с тех пор их отношения стали… серьезными. Думаю, Рамос действительно нравится Жери. И я надеюсь, что он разделяет его чувства.

— Серхио довольно прямолинеен в своих желаниях. Думаю, если бы он хотел чего-то серьезного, Жерар бы знал.

Лео довольно ухмыляется.

— Тогда я рад. Потому что Жери выглядит очень счастливым, когда говорит о нем.

Криштиану кивает. Часть его тоже рада за Серхио.

_24 декабря 2021 года  
Дом Криштиану Роналду  
Палм-Айленд, Майами-Бич, Флорида, США_

В доме полно народу. Семья Криштиану приехала на Палм-Айленд на Рождество. Обстановка веселая, он очень любит проводить время с семьей. Всегда кто-то говорит, шутит. Никакой тишины. Кажется, что все собрались на кухне. Мама Криштиану умело руководит приготовлением праздничного ужина, как и подобает главе семьи. Она даже уговорила Криштиану помочь. Он сидит рядом со своей племянницей Алишей, которая смотрит в телефон, и мучительно чистит картошку.

Однако повар из Криша не самый опытный, мама проверяет его работу и качает головой. Алиша отрывается от телефона, смотрит в миску и смеется.

— Не смейся над своим дядей! — фыркает Криштиану, притворяясь обиженным.

Взглянув на Алишу, мама Криштиану забирает у него миску и сует ей.

— Тогда чисти ты. Я хочу увидеть самую лучшую очищенную картошку в мире.

Алиша изумленно таращится на миску, и теперь наступает очередь Криштиану гнусно хихикать.

***

Криштиану созванивается с Лео во второй половине дня. Он прячется в своей комнате вместе с телефоном, усаживается на кровать, нажимает на вызов и ждет. Они не разговаривали с тех пор, как Лео неделю назад уехал в Аргентину. Он лишь прислал сообщение, что благополучно приземлился, и все. Они оба были заняты своими семьями.

Наконец на экране появляется улыбающееся лицо Лео.

— Лионель, помоги мне с овощами! — кричит из динамика женский голос.

Лео отворачивается в сторону.

— Я по телефону говорю.

— С кем?

— Это Криш, мама.

— О! Дай мне с ним поговорить.

Лео не скрывает удивления, когда мама подходит ближе.

— Здравствуй! Я мама Лионеля. Хотела поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты заботишься о нем. Он все время говорит о тебе! Криш то, Криш это…

— Ладно, хватит уже! — Лео осторожно выпроваживает маму за пределы видимости. Он покраснел до корней волос. — Погоди, я поднимусь наверх, — говорит он, обращаясь к Криштиану.

Криш наблюдает за лицом Лео, пока тот идет по родительскому дому и наконец не оказывается в комнате.

— Иногда она такая смешная, — вздыхает он.

— Не можешь перестать говорить обо мне? — ухмыляется Криштиану.

Лео краснеет еще сильнее.

— Она… преувеличивает! Но я правда иногда говорю о тебе. Мы ведь много времени проводим вместе. О ком еще я должен говорить?

А сам Криш много говорил о Лео со своей семьей? Он не замечал, но вполне возможно, что да. Ведь Лео стал огромной частью его жизни в Майами.

— Как бы то ни было, я рад тебя слышать. Прости, что не позвонил. Был занят, наверстывая упущенное, — говорит Лео.

— Не парься. Я тоже не звонил.

Они обсуждают, как прошла последняя неделя, Лео рассказывает, как помогал готовить ужин. Криштиану— про свой позор на кухне, что вызывает у Лео приступ смеха. Криштиану криво улыбается, но не может отрицать, что скучал по этому смеху. И по всему остальному.

— Я тут подумал… что если мы поедем в отпуск перед началом предсезонки?

— Мы? — Криштиану приподнимает бровь, услышав местоимение.

Лео кивает.

— Конечно. А кто еще?

Криштиану уверен, что пресса просто взорвется под шквалом фотографий «Лионалдо». Он вдруг осознает, как много времени проводит с Лео. Он стал ему близок, почти как Рики. Но Рики Криштиану знает почти двадцать лет. А с Лео они сблизились всего несколько месяцев назад. Это немного пугает.

Он должен сказать «нет», но…

— Куда ты хочешь поехать?

— Я думал о Ямайке. Ты уже что-то запланировал на январь? — Лео выглядит взволнованным.

— У меня там вроде фотосессия и интервью.

— Скажи потом конкретные даты, я что-нибудь придумаю.

Криштиану кивает.

— Напишу, когда мы с тобой поговорим.

Лео усмехается.

— Мне надо помочь с едой. Но спасибо, что позвонил. Я очень по тебе скучаю.

— Я тоже по тебе скучаю.

Лео сбрасывает звонок. Криштиану проверяет календарь, отправляет сообщение с датами и убирает телефон, улыбаясь своим мыслям.

Отпуск с Лео. Звучит правда круто.

_25 декабря 2021 года  
Дом Криштиану Роналду  
Палм-Айленд, Майами-Бич, Флорида, США_

В полночь Криштиану получает еще одно сообщение от Лео — _«С Рождеством»_. Это заставляет его улыбнуться. Очень, очень широко.

_28 декабря 2021 года  
дом Криштиану Роналду  
Палм-Айленд, Майами-Бич, Флорида, США_

Рики звонит, чтобы узнать, подумал ли Криштиану о совместной с ним и Клаудией поездке в Грецию в середине января. Криштиану не хотелось говорить об этом, но он совершенно забыл про предложение Рики. Он не обдумал это как следует, потому что зациклился на идее Лео.

— Дерьмо. Я забыл совсем. Я пообещал Лео поехать с ним на Ямайку.

— На Ямайку? Один? — он слышит скепсис в голосе Рики.

— Да. Это разве странно?

— Странно, что ты забыл о том, с кем дружишь восемнадцать лет, — смеется Рики, но в его голосе слышна обида.  
Криштиану зажмуривается и сжимает пальцами переносицу. Ему придется позвонить Лео и сказать, что не может поехать с ним, потому что по ошибке уже договорился. Он думает, что Лео поймет, что у Криштиану есть обязательства перед друзьями. Он сам удивляется, как сильно расстроен. Рики его лучший друг, но по какой-то причине ему хочется поехать в отпуск вместе с Лео.

— Все в порядке, Криш. На этот раз я закрою глаза, но если ты забудешь про меня снова, я клянусь, что выскажу Лионелю Месси все, что я думаю о том, что он монополизировал твое время.

Криштиану фыркает. Ему все еще паршиво от того, что он бросил Рики. И особенно потому, что ему стало легче после его слов.

— Просто помни, что я все еще твой лучший друг. И я не потерплю, чтобы кто-то посторонний задвигал меня на задний план! Обязательно скажи Месси об этом.

— Я сомневаюсь, что Лео смог бы тебя задвинуть. Но обещаю, я скажу.

_14 января 2022 года  
Вилла Cocosan, отель Geejam   
Сан Сан, Портленд, Ямайка_

Лео снимает для них виллу, которая не особо впечатляет. Бассейн в доме Криштиану в Майами больше, а декор здесь — что-то среднее между минимализмом и шестидесятыми. Это и видит Криштиану, поднимаясь вверх по холму. Вилла окружена деревьями, из патио у бассейна — прекрасный вид на море.

Погода — где-то между теплом или прохладой. Криштиану сразу выходит на улицу, когда они заканчивают уносить сумки в дом. Он стоит возле бассейна и смотрит на садящееся за горизонт солнце. Начинают проступать краски живописного заката. Лео встает рядом с ним и тоже осматривает окрестности.

— Здесь правда красиво, — замечает он.

Криштиану коротко смотрит в его сторону.

— Ты выбрал правильное место.

Лео фыркает от смеха.

— Рад, что ты так думаешь. Может, хочешь есть? Я думал разогреть еду, которую мы купили.

— Постою еще немного, — говорит Криштиану, снова глядя на море.

Напоследок Лео касается его плеча и возвращается в дом.

Криштиану не понимает, в чем именно дело. То ли в уединенной вилле, то ли в живописном пейзаже вокруг… но все кажется романтичным, будто они с Лео должны держаться за руки и спать в одной комнате, а не просто быть хорошими друзьями, которые отдыхают вместе.

В доме Лео Криштиану никогда такого не ощущал, но здесь эти мысли не оставляют его. Он вздыхает, потому это странная мысль — Лео, романтика. Наверное, все дело в том, что ему просто комфортно рядом.

Криштиану стоит у виллы, пока солнце не скрывается за горизонтом.

_15 января 2022 года  
Вилла Cocosan, отель Geejam   
Сан Сан, Портленд, Ямайка_

Часы на стене в спальне показывают восемь утра. Солнце проникает в комнату через окна. Криштиану чистит зубы и натягивает плавки, чтобы поплавать в бассейне. У них даже есть личный тренажерный зал, но Криштиану пока что хватит и воды.

Он сталкивается с Лео в коридоре. На нем тренировочные шорты и кроссовки, а в руке — мокрая футболка. Его обнаженная грудь раскраснелась. Волосы взмокли от пота и прилипли ко лбу. Смахнув мешающие пряди, он улыбается Кришу.

— Ты рано встал, — говорит Криштиану.

— Пытался еще поспать, но не получилось. Решил, что лучше заняться делом. — Лео окидывает Криштиану взглядом. — В бассейн идешь?

— Надо же оставаться в форме, — кивает он, слегка напрягая мускулы, на что Лео опять смеется.

— Я в душ. Повеселись там.

Криштиану провожает его взглядом, а затем спускается вниз.

Он проводит в бассейне целый час, прежде чем появляется Лео. На нем шорты и синяя футболка. Он подходит к краю бассейна, и Криштиану подплывает ближе.

— Я собираюсь завтрак сделать. Есть хочешь?

Выбравшись из воды, Криш садится на бортик.

— Сделать завтрак? Из чего? — насколько Криш знает, Лео в магазин посреди ночи не ходил.

— Я заказал еду, когда бронировал виллу.

— Неплохая идея, — хвалит Криштиану, подходя к шезлонгу, на котором лежит полотенце. Лео смотрит, как он вытирается, чтобы не оставлять капли воды по всему дому.

— Ты иди в ванную, а я на кухню.

Криштиану быстро принимает душ, переодевается в шорты и футболку из чемодана и спускается обратно к Лео.

Завтрак состоит из тостов, яиц всмятку и кофе.

Жуя еду, Криштиану чувствует, что Лео пристально разглядывает его.

— У меня на лице что-то?

— Что? Нет. Я просто подумал, что ты не уложил волосы.

Криштиану проводит ладонью по еще влажной макушке.

— Забыл совсем.

Лео улыбается.

— Это показывает, насколько тебе комфортно со мной?

— Возможно. Или я просто мог забыть.

— О, не будь таким застенчивым, Криш. Я знаю, что я тебе тоже правда нравлюсь.

Криштиану вопросительно поднимает брови.

— Эй, это твои слова, а не мои.

Лео качает головой.

— Я помню, что ты сказал, когда пришел тогда ко мне домой. «Ты мне тоже правда нравишься».

Криштиану вспоминает, что так и сказал. И это не ложь. Лео действительно нравится ему. Ему нравится тренироваться с ним, играть, проводить вместе время, а когда они не вместе, он скучает.

Криш в шутку легонько пинает Лео под столом.

Они собираются съездить в Порт-Антонио, но, когда уже почти готовы, Лео вдруг говорит, что потерял всякое желание находиться в центре общественного внимания, и Криштиану склонен с ним согласиться.

Поэтому они остаются в доме, загорают, а потом устраиваются на диване перед телевизором. Голова Лео оказывается у Криштиану на коленях, и он засыпает, как ни странно. Словно кошка, которая пренебрегла тем фактом, что колени Криша — это не кровать, и тем, что Криш, возможно, не хочет, чтобы он на них спал.

Он мало что может сделать, кроме как сидеть и позволять Лео дремать, потому что не находит сил разбудить его, когда он выглядит таким умиротворенным и довольным.

_16 января 2022 года  
Порт-Антонио, Портленд, Ямайка_

На следующий день им все же удается посетить Порт-Антонио. Лео берет с собой фотоаппарат, который вешает себе на шею.

— Это чтобы мы могли запечатлеть первый совместный отпуск, — поясняет он в ответ на вопрос Криштиану.

Криш отводит взгляд от дороги, чтобы посмотреть на Лео, который выглядит довольным своей идеей.

— Ты так говоришь, будто их будет больше.

— Ну, будут же?

Криштиану улыбается.

Они паркуются на пристани, как сказал им консьерж на вилле, и отправляются в город. Как и люди, здания здесь красочные и полны особого характера. Народ дружелюбный, поэтому они умудряются поговорить с огромным количеством людей, чтобы те помогли им сделать совместные фотографии. Ну, точнее говорит Криштиану, потому что Лео из-за акцента почти ничего не понимает, поэтому он, в основном, прячется за его спиной и улыбается на фото.

В рекомендованном кафе они пробуют арахисовый пунш. Он густой и сладкий, просто невероятно сладкий. Лео пьет первым и выглядит так, будто сейчас потеряет сознание. Криштиану хохочет, и женщина за стойкой тоже. Впрочем, ему самому не многим лучше, и теперь очередь Лео веселиться. Женщина за стойкой говорит что-то о том, что они слабые, хихикает и качает головой.

Они немного исследуют город. Там есть рынок, на котором продают все, от фруктов и мяса до хендмейда и сувениров. Лео останавливается перед палаткой с фруктами и разглядывает прилавок. Криштиану приходится подойти.

— Хочу папайю, — задумчиво произносит он.

Криштиану растерянно смотрит на него.

— Так возьми.

Лео слегка краснеет. Криш видит, как он смотрит на продавца, который пока занят другим покупателем.

— Боюсь, я не пойму, что он говорит.

Криштиану не может удержаться от смешка и ерошит волосы Лео.

— Все будет хорошо, я же здесь.

Лео и правда отлично справляется. Они с продавцом активно жестикулируют, пытаясь понять друг друга, но в итоге Лео уходит, прижимая к себе папайю.

— Спасибо, — благодарит он, когда они покидают рынок.

— Я вообще-то ничего не сделал, — напоминает Криштиану.

— Ты меня поощрил, я это ценю. — Лео улыбается, и Криштиану внезапно хочется отобрать у него камеру, чтобы запечатлеть это довольное лицо.

_24 января 2022 года  
«Royal Caribbean Stadium Complex»  
Овертаун, Майами, Флорида, США _

Первый день тренировок проходит успешно. Криштиану всегда лучше себя чувствует с мячом у ног.  
Естественно, все знают про Ямайку. К этому моменту интернет полон их совместных фотографий из Порт-Антонио. Джон, этот шутник, скулит, что его бросили на произвол судьбы.

_24 января 2022 года  
Дом Криштиану Роналду  
Палм-Айленд, Майами-Бич, Флорида, США_

В тот же день Лео подписывает новый контракт, продлевая свой двухлетний еще на год, чтобы соответствовать контракту Криштиану. На сайте клуба вскоре появляются фотографии и запись интервью, и Криштиану не может перестать их смотреть.

— Конечно, — говорит Лео, когда глава пресс-службы «Майами Вайс» спрашивает, повлияло ли на его решение то, что он может играть вместе с Криштиану. — Я хочу играть с Криштиану как можно дольше. Иногда я думаю, что было здорово играть вместе до конца карьеры.

Криштиану нужно поставить ролик на паузу. Каким-то образом Лео всегда умудряется говорить всякие неловкости, когда дело касается его и целого мира. Но он не может отрицать, что он не прочь поиграть с Лео до конца карьеры.

_25 января 2022 года  
Дом Лионеля Месси  
Корал Гейблс, Флорида, США_

Когда Криштиану неожиданно приезжает, Лео выглядит смущенным. Это не планировалось, но он спокойно пропускает его в дом.

— Поздравляю с продлением контракта!

— Ты это мне уже говорил. Не нужно было приезжать, чтобы сказать это снова. Мог бы и позвонить! — смеется Лео.

Криштиану качает головой и поднимает шампанское, который держит в руке.

— Думаю, мы могли бы отпраздновать это событие.

— Ты же знаешь, у нас завтра тренировка. — Произнеся эти слова, Лео забирает у Криштиану бутылку и направляется на кухню.

Криштиану смеется, следуя за ним.

Лео достает из шкафчика два бокала. Бутылка холодная, Криш всего несколько минут назад купил ее в ближайшем магазинчике. Лео осторожно снимает железку, и пробка вылетает с громким хлопком. Налив шампанское в два бокала, он протягивает один Криштиану.

Криш ждет, пока Лео возьмет свой, и наконец произносит тост:

— Играть вместе до конца карьеры?

Лео заливается краской.

— Я надеялся, что ты это не увидишь.

— Ни за что бы не пропустил.

Сделав большой глоток шампанского, Лео ставит бокал обратно на кухонный стол и вздыхает.

— Мне все время кажется, что я говорю всякие неловкости, когда меня спрашивают о тебе.

— Но это ведь правда?

— Конечно! — восклицает Лео громче, чем ожидал Криштиану. Лео, кажется, замечает это, потому что мгновение спустя застенчиво смотрит куда-то в пол.

— Мне нравится играть с тобой. — Он говорит почти шепотом, будто признается в чем-то, совершенно не связанным с футболом.

Криштиану кивает с легкой улыбкой.

— Мне тоже нравится играть с тобой.

_5 февраля 2022 года  
«Корбетт Стэдиум», Университет Южной Флориды  
Тампа, Флорида, США_

Свой день рождения Криштиану проводит, играя тренировочный матч с командой Университета Южной Флориды. Команда молода и полна энтузиазма, и Криштиану это бодрит. Он помнит, как в восемнадцать лет играл в Премьер Лиге против лучших игроков в мире и знает, что парни чувствуют своего рода почтение, играя против таких игроков, как Лионель Месси и Криштиану Роналду.

Матч веселый, все довольно расслаблены. После они фотографируются, что безумно радует студентов — еще бы, фотографии с Криштиану и Лео или с обоими. Криш смотрит, как Лео дает некоторым игрокам наставления, и думает, что в будущем он наверняка станет хорошим тренером.

Будут ли они друзьями, когда настанет это время?

_5 февраля 2022 года  
Отель «Хилтон Тампа Даунтаун»  
Тампа, Флорида, США_

В отеле все собираются в конференц-зале. Кто-то успел развесить серпантин и воздушные шары, а в центре огромного стола возвышается торт.

— С днем рождения! — кричат все гости. Они поют «Happy Birthday» улыбающемуся Кришу, после чего делают общий снимок с именинником, который держит торт. Лео фотографирует на свой телефон и отправляет фото Кришу, зная, что тот наверняка захочет выложить их в инстаграм и фейсбук. А он захочет.

Криштиану поселяют в один номер с Даниэлем. Он не особо против, что его сосед — не Лео. Перестановки все равно нужны, чтобы Криштиану и Лео могли лучше интегрироваться в команду.

Поздно ночью в дверь стучат. Криштиану только успел выйти из душа, так что открывает Даниэль.

— Криштиану здесь? — до него доносится голос Лео.

— Эм, да. — Даниэль почему-то нервничает. — Вообще-то, я собирался уходить, Джон и Тайлер позвали меня поиграть в покер.

Криш первый раз об этом слышит. Даниэль возвращается в комнату и натягивает толстовку.

— Эм, Лео пришел.

Едва дождавшись кивка от удивленного Криша, он покидает их номер.

Лео замер в дверях, глядя Даниэлю вслед.

— Заходи уже, — говорит Криш. Он так и не успел одеться.

Лео послушно закрывает за собой дверь.

— С ним все нормально?

Криш, понимая, что речь идет о Даниэле, пожимает плечами.

— Понятия не имею. Но пока ты не пришел, с ним все было нормально.

— Я принес тебе подарок, — говорит Лео, протягивая ему коробку в блестящей упаковке. Похоже, он здорово нервничает.

Криш осторожно берет подарок.

— Можно открыть?

Лео кивает, но больше ничего не говорит, поэтому Криштиану аккуратно разворачивает бумагу, которая явно была завернута не профессионалом из магазина, а самим Лео — довольно небрежно. Криш улыбается, понимая, что Лео потратил время, чтобы упаковать подарок для него.

Это часы в деревянном кейсе — «Audemars Piguet». Лео амбассадор их марки, но Криш не ожидал, что подарок будет от них. Он смотрит на коробку, боясь открыть. Вероятность того, что там часы за тридцать тысяч евро, чертовски высока, и он понятия не имеет, что с этим делать. Конечно, Криш сделал бы такой подарок своей сестре или Рики (хотя Рики ненавидит дорогие презенты), но они же его семья, а Лео… Он… Лео ведь… А кто такой Лео?

— Я не могу их взять, — решительно говорит Криш, протягивая ему подарок.

Лео распахивает глаза и комично приоткрывает рот. Он явно ошеломлен отказом. Криштиану чувствует себя отвратительно, но он так запутался… почему Лео выбрал именно такие часы?

— Почему? — спрашивает Лео. Это довольно разумный вопрос.

— Я не могу принять от тебя такую дорогую вещь. Я могу купить такие часы сам или получить от спонсора, но… я не могу принять их.

У Лео вытягивается лицо. Никогда еще он не выглядел столь обиженным и смущенным одновременно.

— Я не могу их вернуть, ты же понимаешь?

Криш поднимает брови.

— В смысле?

Лео облизывает губы и отворачивается.

— Там гравировка.

— Что? — Криштиану бы солгал, сказав, что ему не интересно, поэтому он решительно открывает чертову коробку.

Часы красивые: корпус из розового золота с черным циферблатом и таким же темным ремешком. Криш точно будет их носить, по крайней мере, иногда, когда не нужно будет представлять «Tag Heuer». Он достает часы из коробки и пальцем проводит по гравировке сзади, прежде чем посмотреть на низ корпуса.

_«Пока конец карьеры не разлучит нас»._

Лео краснеет, когда Криш поднимает на него взгляд.

— Я… я не знал, как выразить свои чувства, поэтому попросил Жери о помощи.

— Почему Жерара?

— Оглядываясь назад, я бы точно попросил совета у кого-нибудь другого. Он хотел, чтобы я написал нечто вроде «футболожены», но потом я вспомнил, что тут говорят «молодожены», слишком смешно звучит. И придумал вот это. Но… это же глупость, да?

— Глупость вовсе не значит плохо. Мне это даже нравится. — Как Криштиану не могло понравится сентиментальное отношение Лео к ним обоим? Может, они и правда немного «футболожены», как сказал Жерар, но Криштиану не стал бы спорить.

Лео не скрывает удивления.

— Значит… ты примешь их?

— Да.

Лео с облегчением улыбается ему. Криштиану вдруг осознает — он рад, что Даниэль решил уйти, потому что даже представить себе не может, каким было бы выражение его лица, стань он свидетелем этого разговора.

_7 февраля 2022 года  
Дом Криштиану Роналду  
Палм-Айленд, Майами-Бич, Флорида, США_

Вечером после тренировки Криштиану устраивает небольшую вечеринку, чтобы отпраздновать свой прошедший день рождения. Он приглашает свою семью, хотя знает, что приехать могут не все, Рики, который относится к семье, и Лео, который, вероятно, уже стал кем-то вроде семьи. Ведь они теперь были самопровозглашенными «Футбольными Мужьями». Пресса была бы в восторге, если б знала.

Приезжает Лео с бутылкой красного вина. Криштиану забирает презент и проводит его в дом.

— Ты их носишь, — это первое, что произносит Лео после приветствия. Криш смотри на свое запястье — на часы, подаренные Лео.

— Конечно. Это же подарок от моего дорогого Футбольного Мужа.

Лео сияет.

Все знают Лионеля Месси, но не «знают» Лео, поэтому Криштиану кратко представляет его всем. Лео нравится его матери. Это очевидно, потому что она пытается его накормить. Криштиану чувствует, как в животе у него начинают порхать бабочки, когда он смотрит на них.

После знакомства Криш пытается держаться ближе к Лео, опасаясь, что тот может почувствовать себя не в своей тарелке. Когда они все собираются снаружи в патио, Кришу звонит Эльма, поэтому он извиняется перед Лео и возвращается в дом. Она звонит, чтобы узнать, как проходит вечеринка, поэтому разговор заканчивается быстро. Кришу не стоит беспокоиться за Лео, но он ничего не может с собой поделать.

Лео обнаруживается возле бильярдного стола рядом с Рики, который почему-то обнимает его за плечи. Лео сосредоточенно хмурится. Криш надеется, что Рики не говорит ничего слишком глупого.

Лео уходит около одиннадцати. Криштиану провожает его до машины, и они немного задерживаются, чтобы поговорить.

— О чем говорили с Рики? — спрашивает он, прислонившись к машине Лео.

— О… эм… он отчитал меня. — Лео слегка краснеет. — Сказал, что ты бросил его ради Ямайки со мной.

— Это… ну, да. Так оно и вышло. Но мы каждый год вместе ездим в отпуск, так что если пропустить один раз, никакой проблемы не будет, так ведь?

Лео улыбается.

— Я рад, что ты выбрал меня.

Криштиану вдруг хочет сказать, что сделал бы это снова, только чтобы увидеть его счастливое лицо, но это кажется неуместным, поэтому он вместо этого открывает дверь машины.

— Не буду тебя больше задерживать.

Лео зачем-то касается двумя пальцами часов на руке Криштиану, а затем забирается на водительское сиденье.  
Криштиану машет ему рукой, пока машина не скрывается из виду.

_5 марта 2022 года  
«Royal Caribbean Stadium Complex»  
Овертаун, Майами, Флорида, США_

«Майами Вайс» начинает сезон с матча против «Торонто». Криштиану и Лео — в стартовом составе. Все возлагают большие надежды на этот сезон. Они собираются пробиться в плей-офф. Для них — это цель на второй сезон в клубе, и они чувствуют себя уверенно. Даже эксперты сходятся во мнении, что если Криштиану и Лео смогут избежать травм, то смогут привести команду к успеху.

В игре не случается ничего экстраординарного. Криштиану забивает, и это не супер крутой гол, а просто удачный пас от Лео на тридцать второй минуте. Лео первым набрасывается на Криштиану, затем подбегают остальные. После празднования игроки возвращаются на свои позиции, но Криштиану хватает Лео за запястье, и когда тот оборачивается, обхватывает его лицо и целует в лоб. Лео улыбается ярко, как солнце, и сердце Криштиану грозит вылететь из груди.

И он вдруг понимает — он едва удержался от того, чтобы поцеловать Лео в губы. Это чувство вспыхнуло внезапно, когда Лео прижался к нему. Криштиану приписывает этот порыв эйфории от забитого гола, потому что в такие моменты люди ведь чувствуют счастье, да? В конце концов люди вспоминают празднование Хаби и Стиви Джи годы спустя.

Хорошо, что он уже забил, потому что ему нужно время, чтобы разобраться в себе.

_28 мая 2022 года  
Дом Лионеля Месси  
Корал Гейблс, Флорида, США_

Это последний Класико Европейского футбольного сезона. Так уж получилось, что это еще и финал Лиги Чемпионов УЕФА. Такого никогда не случалось за годы существования Лиги, поэтому все в восторге. Лео, кажется, больше нервничает, чем настроен на просмотр, потому что присутствовать на матче не может, в MLS середина сезона. Им повезло, что в ближайшие дни нет игры, к тому же, Вермес вдруг проявил чудеса понимания и провел только утреннюю тренировку. Большинство игроков смотрят игру в комплексе, но Лео удалось вырваться из очередного тимбилдинга и утащить с собой Криштиану.

Криштиану едет к нему домой. Сначала он думал вернуться к себе, но не смог придумать причину. До матча полтора часа. Лео сразу идет к телевизору и включает предматчевые новости, пристально таращась в экран. Криштиану пожимает плечами. Он тоже волнуется, но даже близко не так, как Лео.

Он идет на кухню и роется в шкафах и холодильнике в поисках какой-нибудь закуски и находит пакет мини-морковок, печенье альфахорес и какие-то чипсы. Пересыпав все в тарелки, он приносит их в комнату.

У Лео звонит телефон — Криш мельком видит имя на экране: «Кун».

— Кун? — говорит Лео в трубку, всего на секунду отвлекаясь от телевизора. — Кун, ты о чем?

Криштиану сует в рот морковку, наблюдая, как лицо Лео из беспристрастного становится испуганным.

— Кун, нет! — вдруг кричит он, вскакивая на ноги и вылетая из комнаты. Криш понятия не имеет, что происходит, но не похоже, что Лео это нравится.

Надо бы пойти за ним, но Криш нутром чует — скоро все станет ясно.

Проходит всего несколько минут, и Криштиану слышит шаги и очередное: «Кун, подожди!».

Он настороженно хмурится.

Дверь распахивается, и на пороге появляется Серхио Агуэро, улыбаясь самой широкой и дерьмовой улыбкой на свете. Лео вбегает следом и сразу же бросает извиняющийся взгляд на Криша.

— Привет, Криштиану! Рад тебя видеть, чувак! — говорит Кун так, будто они — закадычные друзья.

— Агуэро.

— Дерьмо, альфахорес. — Кун бесцеремонно тянется за печеньем. — Ты их сделал?

Лео кивает и усаживается рядом с Кришем, но Агуэро тут же занимает место с другой стороны и обнимает Лео за плечи.

Лео тянется за морковкой, и Криш чувствует на себе взгляд Агуэро, который смотрит на него с таким видом, будто собирается убить.

Криштиану безумно рад, что команды наконец выходят на поле, потому что все внимание теперь приковано к телевизору. Он наблюдает, как Альваро Мората с капитанской повязкой подходит к арбитрам и улыбается, потому что помнит дебют Альваро в первой команде. Он всегда знал, что парень далеко пойдет.

«Реал Мадрид» стоит перед «Барселоной», сердце Криштиану колотится, и он понимает — однажды мадридист — всегда мадридист.

Арбитр дает свисток, и Криш краем глаза замечает, как Лео дергается. Кто-то из них будет расстроен после этого матча, неважно, каков будет исход. У обеих сторон есть шансы, причем очень хорошие. На двадцать восьмой минуте Рафинья перехватывает мяч, отрывается от защитников, и Лео хватает Криштиану за руку и сжимает в предвкушении. Но надо отдать должное Давиду Де Хеа, который делает феноменальный сейв, а затем также успешно возвращает мяч в игру.

Пальцы Лео разжимаются, но он так и не отпускает руки Криша.

Игра доходит до дополнительного времени. Никто так и не забил, идет девяносто четвертая минута после пяти добавленных. «Реал» зарабатывает свободный удар, который может стать многообещающим, но «Барселона» так хорошо защищала свои ворота весь матч, что шансов мало. Гол скорее всего прилетит с игры. Это все говорит Агуэро, но Лео все еще нервничает. Если сейчас что-то случится, все будет кончено.

Иско бьет свободный удар, мяч перелетает через стенку и летит в ворота. «Барселона» либо устала, либо слишком самодовольна, потому позволяет Рафаэлю принять мяч головой. Тер Штеген кидается в ту сторону, но может лишь беспомощно смотреть, как мяч пересекает линию. Комментаторы и болельщики на стадионе взрываются криками, игроки «Реала» в экстазе, но в комнате, где сидит Криштиану, мертвая тишина.

Он оборачивается и видит, что Агуэро смотрит на Лео, приоткрыв рот. На Лео, чьи глаза прикованы к экрану. Кажется, что он плачет.

Свисток арбитра сообщает о четырнадцатой победе «Реал Мадрида» в Лиге Чемпионов УЕФА.

Криштиану рад за свою бывшую команду, но его так сильно расстраивает удрученное выражение лица Лео.

Агуэро уходит в ванную, оставляя их наедине. Криштиану больше не уверен, что его присутствие сейчас нужно. Это время скорби, и, если он решит остаться, придется притворяться, и тогда ничего хорошего не выйдет.

— Мне пора домой, — говорит он.

Взгляд Лео наконец фокусируется на нем.

— Почему? Оставайся. То, что здесь Кун вовсе не значит, что тебе нужно уходить.

Криштиану удивлен тем, как Лео интерпретировал его желание уехать, он, конечно, не особо рад Куну, но все же. Этот придурок не перестает смотреть на него, это напрягает. Но Криштиану определенно не собирается из-за него сбегать.

— Агуэро тут ни при чем. Просто матч закончился, так что пора.

Лео наклоняет голову к плечу, смотрит на Криштиану, а затем говорит:

— Ладно.

Он провожает Криша до машины. Кажется, что Лео сейчас вырубится, до того у него несчастный вид, но он старается держаться.

Криштиану открывает дверь своей машины.

— Спасибо, что пришел, — выдавливает Лео. Он выглядит так, будто сейчас расплачется, его невозможно хочется утешить, поэтому Криштиану, не раздумывая, притягивает его к себе. Лео утыкается носом ему в грудь и обнимает в ответ.

— Мне жаль, что «Барселона» проиграла, — говорит он, поглаживая Лео по затылку.

— Неужели?

— Нет, но я подумал, что ты захочешь это услышать.

Лео тихо смеется.

— Тогда спасибо. — Он отстраняется и выглядит уже чуть лучше. И к Криштиану опять возвращается это странное желание поцеловать Лео в губы. Он буквально заставляет себя сесть в машину.

Но Лео стучит в окно.

— Доедь в целости и сохранности, ладно?

Криштиану кивает и заводит двигатель, не переставая смотреть в зеркало заднего вида на машущего ему Лео.

_13 июня 2022 года  
Дом Криштиану Роналду  
Палм-Айленд, Майами-Бич, Флорида, США_

У Лео фотосессия, приуроченная к двенадцатилетию сотрудничества с «Dolce & Gabbana». Он не особо распространяется на эту тему, пока в его соцсетях не появляются ссылки — Криштиану оттуда узнает, что это реклама нижнего белья.

Лео в боксерах на ночном пляже.

Криштиану некоторое время смотрит в экран своего ноутбука, а затем закрывает глаза.

Вдруг он понимает, что поцелуи — это не единственное, что он хочет сделать с Лионелем Месси.

_23 июня 2022 года  
Дом Криштиану Роналду  
Палм-Айленд, Майами-Бич, Флорида, США_

Выбрать подарок для Лео — та еще задачка. Криштиану понятия не имел, что подарить ему на день рождения, после того как он удивил его своим выбором. Он обратился за советом к Рики и после таких вариантов, как ювелирка и одежда, наконец получил путную рекомендацию — кухонную утварь, от подруги Клаудии, которая работает в журнале «Дом и сад». Криштиану знал, что есть такой роскошный бренд, в котором можно найти все для кухни, но он первый раз в жизни вообще о таком подумал. Он проверяет, что подарок доставят за день до того, как они отправятся в Атланту на матч, который предшествует дню рождения Лео. Лучше раньше, чем позже.  
Вечером после тренировки Криштиану приходит фотография в вотсапп. Усевшись на диван, он открывает диалог — Лео на снимке улыбается, держа серебряную кастрюлю. А в блестящем боке отражается лицо Агуэро.

Телефон звонит — Лео. Криштиану улыбается и принимает вызов.

— О, Криш. Они красивые. Я и не знал, что посуда бывает такая. — Лео доволен, и Криштиану рад быть причиной этому.

— Рад, что тебе понравилось. Сложновато было решить, что тебе подарить.

— Прости. Но ты проделал отличную работу. Боевое крещение проведем, когда ты придешь.

— Необязательно меня ждать.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы Кун был первым, кто попробует еду, приготовленную в твоем подарке? — с сомнением спрашивает Лео.

Криштиану слышит на фоне чье-то возмущенное: «мудак!». Лео хохочет.

— Ты совершенно прав. Я подожду.

— Я так и думал. Ладно, надо закончить ужин, а то Кун начнет ныть. Еще раз спасибо.

Лео отключается.

Спустя несколько часов после звонка Криштиану все еще не перестает улыбаться.

_24 июня 2022 года  
Отель «Marriott Marquis»  
Атланта, Джорджия, США_

Перед матчем с «Атлантой Юнайтед» Криштиану и Лео коротают время в номере. День рождения Лео почти весь прошел в дороге, поэтому они были рады наконец скромно отпраздновать, когда заселились в отель.

— Завтра мы должны обязательно забить, — говорит Криштиану, когда они готовятся ко сну.

— Это будет третий подарок на мой день рождения? — со смешком спрашивает Лео.

— Если мы сможем это сделать, то да. — Криштиану выключает свет и забирается в постель. — Погоди, а второй какой?

С противоположной стороны комнаты доносится какой-то звук, будто Лео встает. Через мгновение Криштиану чувствует хлопок по другой половине кровати.

— Подвинься, — просит Лео.

Криштиану понятия не имеет, что происходит, но слушается — отодвигается в сторону, перекатываясь на бок. Лео забирается под одеяло.

— Ты что делаешь? — удивленно спрашивает Криш. Он пытается немного подвинуться, чтобы дать Лео больше места, но чуть не падает с края кровати.

— Подарок номер два. Я всегда лучше сплю, когда ты рядом.

Криштиану жутко краснеет, радуясь, что в комнате темно, и Лео его не видит. Опять он говорит неловкости, но хотя бы не перед прессой.

Дыхание Лео выравнивается, он почти сразу же погружается в сон. Криш лежит и смотрит в темноту. Фигуру Лео едва видно в его постели.

Что было у Лео в голове, раз он так просто решил, что может вот так вот лечь к Криштиану в постель? Но он точно не против. Это значит, что Лео с ним комфортно. Просто… он так близко, и Криштиану хочет прикоснуться к нему, но нельзя — ведь они друзья.

Он закрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох, стараясь не обращать внимания на мерное дыхание Лео и как можно быстрее заснуть.

_25 июня 2022 года  
Отель «Marriott Marquis»  
Атланта, Джорджия, США_

Криштиану просыпается, ощущая странное тепло. Он не сразу понимает, что Лео обнял его, руку и ногу закинул сверху, а носом уткнулся в грудь. Он слабо постанывает во сне и сжимает Криштиану словно подушку или огромную мягкую игрушку.

Криш вздыхает и закрывает глаза, боясь пошевелиться и разбудить Лео. Интересно, он будет смущаться, когда проснется? Может, и нет. Иногда у Лео просто стальная выдержка, когда дело касается таких вещей. Криш думает о тех, кто бы сейчас убил за такой снимок, и не может удержаться от смешка. Сдержаться получается плохо, и Лео просыпается.

— Криш? — зовет он хриплым ото сна голосом. Он не вздрагивает, когда понимает, что обнимает Криша, только лишь стискивает крепче и прячет лицо у него в груди.

Криштиану разрывается между здравым желаем попросить его отстраниться и никогда его не отпускать. Он всерьез рассматривает первый вариант, но прежде чем он успевает решить, Лео снова засыпает, и Криштиану оказывается в ловушке.

_25 июня 2022 года  
«Мерседес-Бенц Стэдиум»  
Атланта, Джорджия, США_

Лео забивает после паса Жозе. Криштиану обидно, что он не принял участие в голе. Он, не скрываясь, хмурится, когда подходит к Лео для поздравлений, и Лео видит это и тянет его за щеки, заставляя улыбнуться. Криштиану дурашливо хихикает.

Считается ли это третьим подарком на день рождения, раз Криштиану не помог ему с голом?

Как бы то ни было, гол Лео гарантирует им победу на выезде.

_27 июня 2022 года  
Дом Лионеля Месси  
Корал Гейблс, Флорида, США_

На день рождения Лео организовывается большая вечеринка. Похоже, что все, кого знает Лео, приехали ради этого в Майами. Криштиану сомневается, что гости в курсе, что у Лео завтра тренировка, но он кажется довольным и явно смирился, что на следующий день будет никакой.

— Привет, Криштиану. — Жерар обнимает его за плечи. — Как дела с Лео?

Криштиану делает вид, что не понимает намека.

— Хорошо, иначе меня бы здесь не было, так ведь?

Жерар смеется.

— Это уж точно. Мне тут сказали, что ты даришь людям кастрюли на день рождения. Серьезно?

— Эй, они чертовски красивые, ясно тебе? Не ревнуй, раз ты сам об этом не подумал, — говорит Лео, подходя к ним сзади.

Они поворачиваются к хозяину дома. Щеки Лео слегка раскраснелись, может, от волнения, может, от выпитого, непонятно.

Улыбнувшись, Лео смотрит на Криштиану. Кажется, ни один из них не хочет прерывать зрительный контакт, и Криш даже не понимает, что они смотрят друг на друга дольше положенного, пока Жерар не кашляет.

— Вообще-то я еще здесь.

Лео счастливо смеется, и этот звук — музыка для ушей Криштиану.

Криштиану бродит по дому, разговаривает с гостями, или скорее они с ним, задавая один и тот же вопрос о том, как дела у них с Лео. Кришу кажется, что он упускает что-то важное, потому что под этим вопросом явно есть какая-то подоплека.

Лео все время держится поблизости. Даже когда его утягивают в беседу, он старается уйти как можно быстрее и вернуться обратно к Криштиану.

— Не стоит игнорировать своих гостей, — укоряет Криштиану, наклоняясь к самому уху Лео, потому что музыка мешает, они слишком близко к колонкам.

— Ты ведь тоже мой гость. Кроме того, мы же можем допустить, чтобы тебе было одиноко. — Лео показывает язык. — Ты ведь свой подарок еще не видел вживую?

Криштиану качает головой. Лео берет его за руку и тащит через весь дом на кухню. Дверь за ними закрывается, заглушая музыку. Здесь почти тихо. Лео открывает шкафы под кухонной столешницей, достает среднюю кастрюлю и протягивает Кришу. Он крутит ее в руках и разглядывает замысловатую ручку крышки. Взглянув на Лео, он видит, что тот опять расплылся в улыбке.

— Прекрасно, правда?

— Да, — говорит Криштиану, не совсем уверенный, о посуде ли идет речь.

Лео смешно прижимает к себе кастрюлю.

— Мне нравится.

Криштиану рассеянно кивает, но все его мысли заняты тем, чтобы решить — уместно ли сейчас поцеловать Лео.

Лео уставился на него, крепко сжимая кастрюлю. У Криштиану сердце заходится, и он не знает, что делать.  
Они еще какое-то время разглядывают друг друга, не говоря ни слова. Слова бы просто разрушили момент, независимо от того, что это за «момент». Лео облизывает и прикусывает нижнюю губу. Это наводит на определенные размышления, и Криштиану задается вопросом, правильно ли он понимает ситуацию. Он делает осторожный, немного неловкий шаг вперед. Лео стоит на месте, держа кастрюлю и не сводя взгляда с Криша. Еще один шаг, и он почти сокращает расстояние между ними. Протянув руку, Криш обхватывает Лео за запястье.  
Лео слегка приоткрывает губы.

Наконец расстояние между ними исчезает. Криштиану уже готов сделать самый важный шаг… но тут дверь распахивается, со стуком врезаясь в стену. Криштиану отскакивает в сторону, а Лео от испуга роняет кастрюлю.

В дверях стоит Агуэро.

— Я просто… хотел узнать, почему ты не возвращаешься так долго, — медленно произносит он, после чего уходит, закрыв дверь.

Криштиану снова смотрит на Лео, но момент уже испорчен.

Кастрюля лежит на полу, крышка отлетела в сторону.

Лео опускается на колени.

— Вот черт, — убито говорит он. На стекле под ручкой — длинная трещина.

Криштиану присаживается рядом.

— Заменим, не волнуйся.

Лео едва заметно кивает, встает и убирает кастрюлю обратно в шкафчик.

— Ты не злишься?

— Почему я должен злиться? Это же случайность. — Нет, он злится, но не на Лео. Во всем Серхио Агуэро виноват. — Вернемся к гостям?

Лео глубоко вздыхает, поводя плечами.

— Ладно.

Сердце Криштиану все еще бешено стучит из-за того, что чуть не случилось. Он ободряюще ерошит Лео волосы и выходит вслед за ним.

_1 июля 2022 года  
Дом Криштиану Роналду  
Палм-Айленд, Майами-Бич, Флорида, США_

Криштиану просыпается весь в поту, с колотящимся сердцем и мокрыми боксерами. Он переворачивается на спину и трет лицо. Закрыв глаза, он все еще видит образ обнаженного тела Лео под собой.

_3 августа 2022 года  
«Ауди Филд Стэдиум»  
Вашингтон, округ Колумбия, США_

Криштиану и Лео выбрали в команду «Все звезды MLS» для игры против никого иного как «Барселоны».

В подтрибунке Криштиану наблюдает за Лео — тот разговаривает со всеми игроками по отдельности, улыбка будто приклеилась к его лицу. Криш знает, что камеры снимают то, как он смотрит на Лео, поэтому он пытается быть настолько незаметным, насколько это возможно, и надеется, что ему это удастся.

Нелсон подходит поздороваться. Они пожимают друг другу руки и обнимаются. Их разговор в основном сосредоточен на национальной сборной, на том, что все по-прежнему скучают по Криштиану, хотя он уже давненько ушел из международного футбола.

В подтрибунке появляются арбитры, пора выстроиться в линию, чтобы выйти на поле.

— Удачи на Чемпионате Мира, — говорит Криштиану. Он немного расстроен, потому что не сможет сыграть за Португалию в ноябре, но все равно будет болеть за них с трибун.

Нелсон улыбается и показывает Криштиану большой палец.

Их команду тренирует Вермес, так как старт сезона для «Майами Вайс» был весьма успешен. Он заранее говорит Криштиану и Лео, что играть они будут только первый тайм, поэтому у них есть лишь сорок пять минут, чтобы произвести впечатление на болельщиков.

Молодежь из стартового состава «Барселоны» упорно работает, чтобы во время предсезонки показать своему тренеру все, на что они способны. На самом деле матч не особо важный для команды всех звезд, так как для них уже середина сезона, но они готовы побороться за победу со второй командой, дошедшей до финала Лиги Чемпионов.

Криштиану забивает со штрафного на двадцать седьмой минуте. Это заводит болельщиков MLS донельзя. Отличное начало. Они добавили огня перед перерывом благодаря голу Альберта Элиса, которому ассистировал Лео, который предвидел забег Элиса до ворот соперника. После поздравлений бомбардира, Криштиану обнимает Лео, поднимая его над газоном, и шепчет ему: «Хороший пас». Лео смеется, когда он опускает его обратно на землю.

Судья дает свисток, тайм заканчивается. Позже «Барселона» забивает на шестьдесят шестой минуте, но счет до конца матча так и остается два-один. «Все звезды MLS» побеждает.

_23 августа 2022 года  
Дом Лионеля Месси  
Корал Гейблс, Флорида, США_

Вода в крытом бассейне теплая, но дует кондиционер, поэтому воздух прохладный, что приятно.

Криштиану забирается в воду первым. Лео, хоть и переоделся, но не хочет плавать. Просто сидит, завернувшись в одеяло, и читает книгу. Это самое странное, по мнению Криштиану, чем можно заниматься у бассейна.

— Ты бы и на улице мог посидеть, раз уж не боишься простыть.

Лео отрывается от книги и смотрит на Криштиану.

— К сожалению, там дождь.

Дождь, который идет весь день, бесил во время тренировки и заставил Криштиану захотеть залезть под теплый душ. Но когда он ехал домой, то его вдруг осенило, что можно поплавать в крытом бассейне у Лео. Лео удивился, обнаружив Криштиану у двери с плавками наперевес, но любезно впустил его.

— Тут правда классно, — настаивает Криштиану.

Лео его игнорирует, продолжая читать. Он даже натянул одеяло на ноги, чтобы согреться.

Криштиану еще несколько раз пытается до него достучаться, рассказывая, как приятно плавать в теплой воде после тяжелой тренировки под дождем. В итоге Лео сдается. Криштиану широко улыбается и провозглашает себя победителем.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я поплавал или нет? — раздраженно говорит Лео, стоя на краю бассейна.

— Хочу. Хочу, конечно.

— Тогда заткнись. — Лео спускается по лестнице на мелководье. Он погружается в воду и выныривает, убирая мокрые волосы с лица.

— Круто, да?

Лео кивает и подплывает поближе.

— Видишь, тебе почаще стоит меня слушать.

В Криштиану летят брызги воды.

— Я же сказал, заткнись. — Он выглядит так, будто держит у ног мяч, а впереди — цель, и резко брызгает водой Криштиану прямо в лицо, громко смеясь.

— Извини! Ты тут так наслаждаешься.

— Думаешь, это смешно? — месть свершается, и теперь очередь Лео отфыркиваться от воды.

— Я же сказал, извини!

Криштиану снова и снова машет руками, окатывая его водой. Лео отступает к краю бассейна, заливисто смеясь, а Криш преследует его, продолжая атаку. Наконец они доходят до края, Лео все еще смеется, пытается выбраться, но Криштиану прижимает его к стене.

— Тебе все еще смешно?

Лео вдруг мотает головой, и смех наконец стихает.

Криштиану разглядывает его: мокрые волосы, капли воды на лице, слегка приоткрытый рот в попытке отдышаться. Какое-то время они стоят так, просто глядя друг на друга, Криштиану по-прежнему почти вжимает Лео в стену.

Воцаряется тишина, нарушаемая лишь мерным стуком дождя по крыше и окнам.

И вдруг это кажется удивительно легким — наклониться и прижаться губами к губам Лео.

Криштиану не хочет прерывать поцелуй. Одной рукой он гладит Лео по груди, подталкивая чуть назад, а другой перебирает волосы. И чувствует, как рука Лео тянется к его бедрам, притягивая ближе. Сердце бешено стучит в груди. Конечно, Криштиану думал об этом, но… кто знал, что поцелуй Лео будет таким приятным?.. Он скользит языком Лео в рот, слыша стон. Остановиться невозможно, Криштиану целует его глубже, исследуя рот и наслаждаясь ощущениями касаний языков. Поцелуй заводит его до предела, и Лео, судя по всему, тоже, потому что Криштиану чувствует, как к его бедру прижимается напряженный член. Тело Лео как будто в огне, горячее, хочется трогать его все больше и больше. Хочется так сильно, но Криш не знает, как далеко Лео готов зайти… поэтому отстраняется.

Они оба запыхались, как после бега. Лицо Лео раскраснелось, он даже глаза открывает с трудом.

— Почему ты остановился?

Криштиану никак не ожидал такого честного вопроса. «Почему ты меня поцеловал» — да, но «Почему остановился?» — нет.

— Все… нормально?

Лео кивает.

— Вообще-то, я много об этом думал.

Как тут скрыть удивление. Криштиану мысленно возвращается к их прикосновениям. К тому, как иногда Лео не хочет отпускать его после празднования гола, как целует в щеку или шею, обнимая. Криштиану всегда считал это невинными шалостями. Подтверждением того, что Лео считает его лучшим другом. Ему и в голову не приходило, что Лео испытывает подобные чувства.

— Можешь сделать это снова, если хочешь, — ободряюще говорит Лео.

— Я хочу сделать больше, чем просто тебя поцеловать.

Лео гулко сглатывает, и Криштиану не может не смотреть на то, как двигается его кадык. И кивает.

— Хорошо.  
Он снова целует Лео. Это так же вкусно, как в первый раз, если не сильнее, потому что теперь, он знает, что Лео тоже этого хотел. Лео обнимает его за шею. Криштиану смело опускает руку в воду, вниз, к плавкам. Лео шумно втягивает воздух, когда ладонь Криша нащупывает его член, наполовину вставший от первого поцелуя. Криштиану гладит его, пока он полностью не твердеет. Так приятно чувствовать член Лео, вставший от его ласк. Лео стонет прямо ему в рот и делает то же самое, расплескивая воду, и Криштиану давится собственным стоном.  
Это так прекрасно: их губы, руки под водой. Криштиану разрывает поцелуй, вылизывает челюсть Лео, осторожно прикусывая кожу. На вкус Лео как хлорка и соленый пот.

— Криш…

Лео задыхается, снова и снова повторяя его имя, двигает бедрами в такт движениям ладони, практически трахая себя рукой Криштиану. Голова у Криша пустая, легкая, все желания сосредоточились внизу живота. Лео вдруг напрягается всем телом, рука на члене Криштиану замедляется — он близко.

— Я сейчас кончу…

Криштиану накрывает губы Лео своими, ускоряя движения кольца пальцев. Лео кончает с громким стоном, а он не перестает его целовать.

Лео нужно немного времени, чтобы прийти в себя, но скоро он начинает снова гладить его член. Криш обхватывает его пальцы ладонью, усиливая нажим. Ему приходится свободной рукой схватиться за стену. Они снова целуются, вместе лаская член Криштиану, от ощущения чужой руки у него просто сносит крышу. Никакой эротическиий сон не может сравниться с подобным.

Наконец Криштиану кончает с именем Лео на губах.

Они стоят в бассейне, с трудом переводя дыхание и глядя друг на друга. Криштиану кажется, что есть процентов семьдесят вероятности, что это все сон. Он лежит в своей постели и сейчас проснется в мокрых трусах, потому что не может перестать думать о Лео Месси. И тридцать процентов, что он правильно понял ситуацию, когда чуть не поцеловал Лео на его дне рождения.

— Это что, сон? — спрашивает он.

— Я как раз собирался спросить у тебя о том же, - тихонько посмеивается Лео.

Он все еще раскрасневшийся от того, что только что случилось, и выглядит невероятно сексуальным. Криштиану снова целует его, и Лео облизывает губы, когда поцелуй прекращается.

Он точно делает это, чтобы свести Криштиану с ума.

— Я никогда не думал, что ты чувствуешь это…

— А что, по-твоему, означает «Ты мне правда нравишься»?

Впервые Лео произнес эти слова год назад. От этого у Криштиану голова идет кругом.

— Я думал это значит именно то, что ты сказал, а не «я хочу подрочить тебе в бассейне».

Лео смеется. Он довольный и умиротворенный.

— Теперь ты знаешь, судя по всему.

Криштиану хмыкает и прижимается лбом ко лбу Лео на какое-то время. Он безумно счастлив, что может наконец прикоснуться к нему вот так. Не нужно больше сдерживать чувства, думая, что они безответны. Криштиану чувствует себя свободным. Наконец-то он может признаться себе, что любит Лео больше, чем как друга.

— Надо вылезти, — говорит Лео. Криштиану отстраняется и согласно кивает. Они оба молча выбираются из бассейна и берут полотенца. Криштиану не может не смотреть, как капли стекают по телу Лео, поэтому подходит к нему, обнимает и слизывает воду с плеча, чувствуя, как он дрожит в его объятиях.

— Ты такой нетерпеливый, Криш.

Криштиану целует его в шею и плечо.

— Я уже давно этого ждал.

— Я тоже, — отвечает Лео, разворачиваясь.

Они горящими глазами смотрят друг на друга. Криш знает, что Лео чувствует то же самое, и не хочет терять контакт, вдруг это все окажется ненастоящим…

Они снова целуются, прижимаясь друг к другу мокрыми телами. Криштиану не может насытиться этими губами, которые так долго преследовали его во снах. Каким-то образом они нехотя разрывают объятия и вытираются, чтобы потом вернуться в дом, держась за руки.

Лео ведет его через весь дом в свою спальню. У Криша опять заполошно бьется сердце. Он уже не первый раз в этой комнате, но первый раз он будет с Лео здесь в реальной жизни, а не в эротическом сне.

Нужно бы принять душ, чтобы смыть хлорку, но вместо этого снова целуются, каким-то чудом умудрившись свалиться на кровать. Криштиану ложится на Лео сверху. Он так много раз мечтал сделать это, но ничто не сравнится с ощущением раскаленного тела под собой. Они неспешно целуются, наслаждаясь присутствием друг друга. Спешить не нужно. У них целая ночь, потому что Криштиану ни за что не поедет домой. И склонен считать, что Лео с этим полностью согласен.

_24 августа 2022 года  
Дом Лионеля Месси  
Корал Гейблс, Флорида, США_

Криштиану просыпается в одиночестве, но он определенно голый и лежит в постели Лео, а не в своей. Ухмыльнувшись, он переворачивается на бок, гадая, как долго Лео уже не спит. Затем он встает с кровати и ищет свою одежду, но единственное, что есть — это наполовину мокрые вчерашние плавки. Надевать их не хочется, но это лучше, чем ходить по дому голым.

— Ты уже встал, — говорит Лео, входя в спальню. Криштиану оглядывается на него. На Лео спортивные штаны, нет футболки, а на обнаженной груди засос, оставленный чрезмерно заведенным Кришем. Он слегка краснеет, понимая, что вряд ли кто-то это не заметит.

— Доброе утро.

Лео обнимает Криштиану за шею, а тот целует его. Определенно, это не сон. Лео пытается убрать руки, но Криштиану останавливает его.

— Стой. Просто… давай постоим так минутку.

Лео слушается, повисая на нем и пристально глядя в глаза. А затем Криштиану крепко обнимает его, почти как тиски, и целует в висок. Сердце как с ума сошло от такой близости.

— Лео, я тебя люблю. Ты знал это? — говорит Криштиану, отстраняясь, чтобы они смогли поцеловаться. Интересно, Лео не беспокоит это бешеное количество поцелуев? Но Лео целует его первым, так что, возможно, ответ отрицательный. Вероятно, они в этом отношении полностью совпадают.

Лео хихикает. Звук мягкий и нежный.

— Я вроде как понял это прошлой ночью, но все равно приятно слышать, как ты говоришь это вслух. О, и я думаю, тебе следует знать: я тоже тебя люблю.

Криштиану улыбается. Нет ничего лучше, чем эти слова. Крики болельщиков, звук мяча, попавшего в дальний угол — все это не имеет ни в какое сравнение. Ничего.

— Ты помнишь, что у нас тренировка? Как бы мне не хотелось здесь остаться, пора собираться.

Криштиану неохотно позволяет Лео высвободиться из объятий и исчезнуть в ванной, напоследок улыбнувшись. 

Оставшись один, Криштиану прижимает ладонь к сердцу, чувствуя его ритм, и закрывает глаза. Он и представить себе не мог в тот момент, когда Лео перешел в «Майами Вайс», что он влюбится в него, в Месси, в своего главного соперника. Это просто казалось невозможным. И вот, это случилось.

Криштиану выбрасывает из головы эти мысли. У него будет полно времени, чтобы перебрать воспоминания, насладиться настоящим и распланировать будущее. Но, во-первых, он должен думать о футболе. Ведь ему еще предстоит выиграть кубок вместе с Лео.


End file.
